


Thorn & Thistle

by Lux1Noctis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1Noctis/pseuds/Lux1Noctis
Summary: The Girl-Who-Lived never recieved a fair roll of the dice of life when left on the doorstep of Number 4. Follow a darker re-imagining of this immortal story. Canon divergence, Fem Harry. Surprises within to keep it interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Memories are not always what they seem. The clairity of what was once so easy to recollect steadily fades with the passage of time. Often leaving the mind with blurry images of faces and places we know nothing else of. That is how the mind of little Holly Potter worked when she tried so desperately to remember anything of life before the cupboard under the Dursely's staircase. Perhaps there were not any memories of before, she sometimes wondered, that is was a trick of her overactive childish imagination. Yet with nothing else to do by herself in the dark cupboard, she would close her bright green eyes and try to remember, remember anything other than this life.

Her birthday is now only a few weeks away. Turning five years old might be a big deal to some families, but not for the Durselys. Well, not for her specifically, as she was not a Dursely. This is a fact she is often reminded of. Her cousin Dudely's fifth birthday, not very long ago, was a moumentous event. It was complete with large party, a larger cake and an even larger set of gifts. It was the biggest celebration she had yet seen, though she wasn't allowed to be present at the party. However she could hear it, everyone was so happy for Dudely on his special day. Holly had the feeling that this would wasn't going to be the case for her.

None of her previous birthdays were, nor was Christmas or Easter or any other time. Those kind of joyous smilies and warm hugs, sweets and presents were not for her to have. After all she only recently learned that she was born at the end of July after timidly asking her Aunt Petunia on the morning of Dudley's party when her birthday will come.

"Not that it matters," Petunia added coldly after dismissively telling her niece.

Holly felt that it didn't really matter as she was set about cleaning the mess after the party later that same day. Tiny bits of wrapping paper as well as large sheets littered the room, a few toys Dudely had already managed to destroy strewn here and there. She wondered how a room could become so messy so quickly, having been sent to her cupboard early that morning so as not to be a nuisance for Dudley's guests.

"Hurry it up!" demanded her short tempered Uncle Vernon after thudding heavily down the stairs and entering the still partially trashed living room.

His tiny beady eyes watched over the girl critically as she tried to gather the rubbish faster from the carpeted floor. Everything about his adopted neice screamed abnormal to the man. She is small and appeared frail, so tiny compared to Dudely despite their age being so close. That red hair of hers, thick and somewhat tangled from neglected combing. Those green piercing eyes, which could give a glimmer of brightness even in the dark. And that awful scar on her forehead, his own beetle eyes would seldom cease to glance over it when he had to look her way. All this so different from the rest of the Durselys, the girl stood out as a blemish on an otherwise perfect family unit.

"Come on! Come on!" Vernon Dursely said impatiently upon hearing his wife and son coming down the same staircase.

"There isn't time Vernon we have to get going, the reservation is at six," said Petunia, her eyes darting to the clock on the far side of the room.

"I don't want her to come!" Dudely said angrily.

"Of course she isn't coming Dudders," his mother said, leaning down quickly to soothe him. "Nothing is going to ruin my perfect Dudley's perfect day."

This reassurance calmed down the chubby birthday boy enough for him to add only. 

"Good, I don't want my friends to know she lives with us."

Petunia helped him slip on his new cardigan as they prepared to leave for a nice evening out at Dudley's favorite restaurant. The buttons on his new sweater did not quite reach the other side no matter how hard she tugged to make them meet. Deciding finally to leave it open as the fabric so clearly desired.

"Oh my growing boy!" Petunia said happily. "I'll get the next size up later, okay?"

Dudley nodded slightly, not caring at all about the sweater that is likely to get food stains on the front as happened to most of his wardrobe. She rose up and walked briskly over to the other child in the room. Who is still gathering up bits of paper in her tiny hands under her Uncle's stare.

"You are to have this room spotless by the time-"

"I don't want her roaming about when we aren't here," Vernon interrupted her, sounding firm as ever. "Something could happen and there will not be any more freak incidents!"

"Right," his wife agreed as usual with another glance at the clock.

Vernon hurriedly took a few steps forward to reach down and grab Holly at her elbow. His large fingers clamped like a vice onto her arm, pulling her along towards the cupboard. Holly winced at the pressure but didn't make a sound as the cupboard door was yanked open and she was pushed inside. The half door slammed behind her, leaving the space in near total darkness, only a thin strip of light at the bottom. The brass bolt on the other side clicked into place as always. Moments later the front door lock clicked, leaving her more completely in the state she always felt, alone.

 

~~~

 

Sleep eluded Holly as she tossed and turned on the thin mat that was once in Dudley's crib. A light colored baby blanket that served as perhaps her only possession curled tight around her as she wiggled about, unable to get comfortable. Tomorrow will be the last day of July so it would have to be her own birthday.

For weeks leading up to Dudley's birthday she would overhear her Aunt and Uncle ask Dudley what presents he would like for his special day. She had yet to hear them ask her anything of the sort. Holly was not sure what gifts she would even ask for. All the toys she knew of belonged to her cousin and she wasn't allowed to touch them. She did not have any friends, or even knew anyone else her age besides Dudley. So she knew there would not be anyone to have a party with. But maybe there would be a cake this time, something that she had never tasted before but everyone seemed to like to have on birthdays.

Her eyes opened, not noticing that much of a change in the pitch black. When she was a bit younger, she had a rather intense fear of the dark. Strong enough to make her tremble and cry to be let out when her Uncle would put her in there at night. This happened so much that he had to drill a lock onto the door to prevent her from quietly slipping out and falling asleep in the dim hallway. Vernon also removed the lightbulb from the socket inside the cupboard when he would constantly find it on during the night hours when coming down to the kitchen for a late snack.

Steadily her fear of the dark faded when she realized there wasn't anything to surprise and grab hold of her in the constant shadow. Such fear went instead to her Uncle. The dark of the cupboard became more comforting as long as he wasn't there.

Holly awoke the following morning to the sound of the cupboard lock clicking open. She quickly put on the oversized hand-me-down shirt and shorts that no longer fit her cousin. The summer heat made the cupboard much hotter than usual so she wouldn't try to sleep with so much extra clothing on. She walking into the kitchen as her Aunt Petunia began cooking breakfast. She is always the first to wake up in the household to let her out.

Her aunt paid her no attention while cooking various breakfast meats on the stove. Holly made her way to the small table and chair that sat in far corner of the room, near the back patio door. She wasn't allowed to have meals at the kitchen table, this is her area, facing the wall. Vernon stayed adamant that if the girl is to eat in the same room with his family, she would not be in the position to look at them.

Holly sat in silence, the only sounds to fill the kitchen came from the sizzling meat in the frying pan. Though she wasn't allowed to eat at the same table with the Dursleys, she also wasn't allowed to eat until they began to eat. Each morning she would wait a long time for her uncle and cousin to come down to the breakfast table. Only then would her aunt place food in front of her.

The food would usually be the same, a silce of bread torn in two and a cup of water. The water is normally not very cold as it came out of the kitchen faucet. Holly did not complain as this is always what she is given.

"Is today my biff-day?" Holly asked her aunt in her usual way of speaking.

Petunia nodded though she didn't look at the girl directly. Then turned away to go and sit at the table with her husband and son. Holly chewed her bread slowly to enjoy as much as she could before it was all eaten.

Vernon soon left for work and Dudley went into the living room to watch television. Her aunt then walked towards her, holding out a blue cloth. Holly looked surprised and somewhat confused when she looked at the object her aunt held.

"Is tha' my biff-day prwsent?" she asked, knowing Dudley likely didn't get one of these for his birthday.

"No," Petunia said stiffly. "This is a dusting cloth. You are to use this to clean the furtiture."

"Ohh," Holly tried not to sound disappointed when taking hold of the cloth.

Her aunt showed her how to properly dust before sending her off. She could only dust as high as she could reach, leaving the rest for Petunia to finish later. After a few hours there wasn't a spot left that she didn't wipe clean on the downstairs of the Dursley home.

Later on that afternoon her aunt informed her she would be starting primary school in a few weeks. Holly will be attending the same school as her cousin, who had already been there in the previous year. She felt a surge of excitement that she would get to leave the cramped environment that is her home. Which also meant she would learn to read, something the Dursley's had not bothered to teach her. Maybe even make a few friends as well, like Dudley had, she could only hope.


	2. Chapter 2

The first year at primary school affirmed much of what the Dursleys said about her. None of the other children wanted to be her friend or stay within close proximity. Dudley had told everyone in the schoolyard about how much of a freak she is at first chance. A stigma arose around her quickly and nobody wanted to transfer that onto themselves. The other girls would poke fun and laugh at her poor oversized clothes, which were truly awful in comparsion to theirs.

To make matters worse she was labeled the dumbest child of the class as she had basically no prior education before starting school. She could not spell or write out her name. Her classmates that did not totally ignore her would joke and laugh about that as well. Though with much attention by one of her teachers, she nearly caught up to the level of the other children by the winter break. For the most part people would pretend as if she did not even exist her at school, same as home.

 

Among the worst memories Holly could remember happened a few days before Christmas when she was six years old. Her aunt recently taught her how to use the vacuum cleaner as part of her growing list of chores. At first Holly did not use it as perfect as her aunt since the device stood taller than the girl, perhaps heavier as well. The loud noises it made frightened her and she had obvious trouble controlling it, thus bumping into walls and furniture. Eventually she improved to the point where Petunia no longer watched over her. Every other day she would clean the carpets in the living room, hallway and the staircase. Though she did not clean the carpets on the second level as she was not allowed to be up there for any reason.

Around noon, while busy vacuuming the living area for the second time, since the first wasn't good enough for her aunt. Dudley was able to easily sneak up behind her owing to the noise of the machine. Holly didn't know what happened at first when she felt herself nearly flying to the left from her cousin's harsh shove. Her feet suddenly trying to regain balance and stop her movement but it was no use. Her head slammed against the side of a wooden end table that stood in her path. But the worst came when an antique vase on the table's surface tottered and crashed onto the carpet, leaving it utterly shattered.

Holly screamed out as the pain on the side of her head caused her to collapse beside the table. Petunia then entered the room, her expression changing to horror upon seeing the broken vase near the feet of her neice. Dudley remained standing where he was with his hands behind his back, looking innocent. The vacuum lay on it's side, still on and emitting a terrible noise mixing with the little girl's high pitched shrieks. Petunia crossed the room to shut if off before rounding on her neice with a furious scowl.

"Why did you! You-you-shut up!" Petunia appeared lost for words in her fury.

"Noo-I didn't-" Holly tried to say what happened through her sobbing, but this kind of pain left her equally thoughtless.

"I saw her do it," Dudley pointed at her, speaking for the first time. "She broke it mum!"

Petunia stomped over and yanked the girl up by her oversized shirt collar. Holly braced herself, though her aunt wasn't the one to deal out physical punishment. She never struck her before but now seemed as good a time as any for her to start. Holly kept her tear streaked eyes shut, expecting her aunt's bony hands to behave like her uncle's fat ones, thankfully they didn't. 

"You-you knew that is my favorite vase!" Petunia seethed, pulling her towards the cupboard by her collar and roughly pushing her inside. "Your uncle will deal with you when he gets home!"

"No please, please don't tell-" Holly's desperate pleas were cut short by the slam of the cupboard door followed by click of the lock.

Fear of what was to surely come later filled her. There is nothing she could do to prevent it, only to wait for the inevitable. Her head throbbed as a lump grew larger. Eventually her tears stopped allowing her to become silent in the dark cupboard. Though the sound of cartoons could somewhat be heard as Dudley sat in the living room, enjoying his lunch.

Vernon Dursley came through the front door a few minutes after five. He entered his home already in a foul mood. The past few weeks of work counting for nothing when the corporation chose another business to purchase a large quanity of drills from.

"The French! Those damned French drills!" he seethed through gritted teeth for about the tenth time since leaving his office.

His briefcase slamming down by the door, then agrily pulling off his overcoat to hang up. Petunia emerged from the kitchen, trying to force a cheery smile towards her beloved husband, but not quite doing it. They were both terrible at masking their anger when it lurked barely below the surface. In the one of Petunia's hands held a few pieces of the broken vase which she attempted to glue back, though it was pointless.

"Is that..." Vernon questioned after taking notice of the shards in her hand.

Petunia nodded stiffly, still not having said a word. Vernon took a few steps to look within the living room and confirm that the one vase his wife prized above all others wasn't there.

"What happened?" he asked, through confused at first, he was not surprised when she said.

"The girl," Petunia said, her lip curling a bit.

The Dursley's almost never used her name, 'the girl' being their preferred way to address her existence. Holly couldn't help but hear everything from the moment her uncle's car pulled into the drive. His heavy stomps now becoming louder and closer to the cupboard.

"What have you done!?" he yelled upon unlocking and swinging open the door.

The sudden brightness caused Holly to shut her eyes tight after being in near total darkness for the past few hours. She pressed her back against the wall as far as she could get from the door. Her hands covered her face, shielding her eyes from the light and her uncle's furious glare.

"I said...What have you done!!!" Vernon yelled louder this time.

His shouting reverberated louder in the confines of the cupboard. The six year old began trembling worse still, vibrating her whole body. She didn't answer him, she tried her best not to make any sound at all. She already knew that trying to talk her way out of trouble never worked out very well.

"COME HERE!!" her uncle roared.

Holly moved her hands to cover her ears, her eyes still firmly shut. Hesitantly she shook her head. She was afraid, terrified even but sought to delay the punishment coming as long as she could. This only enraged her uncle further, causing him to lodge his massive girth in the doorway. One arm reaching in to violently snatch and pull her out. Holly pressed as far into the wall as she could before a baggy leg of the oversized pants she wore were seized. Easily she was pulled closer towards her uncle's other large hand to grab onto her arm, yanking her up to her feet.

"After all we do for you, this is how you act!?!" Vernon reprimanded, his large hand at the back of her neck to lead her into the adjacent room.

Holly felt her breathing cut off from the pressure. She half-lead, half-dragged to the living room. There she was pushed face down across a corner chair. She knew the type of punishment coming, one of the worst. Vernon unclasped his belt, thick leather and several feet in length.

"Go up to your room Dudley!" Vernon shouted, seeing his son for the first time watching the television on the far side of the room.

"Dad, I wan-" he began to protest.

"GO! Now!" Vernon shouted him quiet, he seemed far angrier than usual.

Dudley got up and ran from the room much faster than one might think for a boy his size. He didn't bother to shut off the television before doing so. Vernon snapped his belt with a loud clap as he drew his attention back to the task at hand.

"I'll teach you not to destroy our things you wretched girl! You will get five!" he yelled down at her.

His arm reared back and in an arcing motion whipped the back of her legs. Holly screamed out in agony from the first blow. The second came soon after, striking higher across her backside.

This punishment had happened before, but this time is different. Her bottom half going nearly numb already. She couldn't let the belt hit her again, she wouldn't. When her uncle reared back for the third, she scooted off the chair and tried to run. Of course, she could not get very far. So she did the only thing she could, get somewhere where her uncle wasn't able to reach.

The crawled under the nearby couch, barely escaping his hands from already grabbing and pulling her back. Vernon let loose a howl of anger and frustration the likes of which she'd never heard. He went down to his knees, his arm reaching in but she squirmed further away. The man's foul mouth letting loose every awful word and threat he could conjure.

Petunia came back into the living room. She was content to ignore what was happening from the kitchen as the mourned the loss of her vase. But the noise is becoming too much.

"Vernon, the neighbors-" she had to raise her own voice so that he might hear.

"TO BLOODY FUCKIN' HELL WITH THE NEIGHBORS!" he roared back at her, his face redder than ever. "THEY DON'T HAVE TO COME HOME AND DEAL WITH THIS SHITE!!"

He took hold of the couch and flipped it forward, crashing it into the coffee table. Holly's relative safety disappeared in an instant. Before she had a chance to move he grabbed her by the hair, yanking her back to the chair.

Petunia stood rooted in the spot near the kitchen door. She had never seen her husband like this. He pushed her back into position, keeping one hand on the back of her head so she could not escape. The third blow swung down with even greater force than the previous two. The fourth made the loudest sound yet, like a thunderclap inside the room. Holly became silent now, the tears still flowed down her cheeks but her mind and body seemed ready to shut off from shock.

"I said five before you tried to run away idiot girl!" Vernon yelled, not as loud as before since the last two blows let out a bit of steam. "Now you will get it until I say enough!"  
His arm pulled far back for the fifth. A frighteningly loud crash filled the room then. The most devastingly loud bang yet, like an expolsion from a grenade going off. The belt still high in Vernon's hand went to cover his ears.

The television had somehow blown up with the force comparable to a cannon being fired. Dark smoke rose up from above it, rapidly filling the room. Tiny bits of glass and wire laced themselves into the furniture and wall that faced the electric box. Holly felt her mind go blank, losing consciousness slumped over the chair.

 

~~~

 

Vernon Dursley never lashed his fifth strike on his niece. Such was his state of shock at the condition of his living room. For a moment he thought the girl was the cause, but she did not touch the television. He held onto her the very moment it spontaneously exploded. His thoughts next went to the notion that he himself could have sat in front of it at that unfortunate moment. He then flew into a rage at the manufacturer, calling several times to yell what happened to them. But of course at this hour nobody was available to answer his calls.

Holly awoke early the next morning inside the cupboard. Her backside and legs swelling up painfully. By Christmas she could nearly walk smoothly again. The Dursleys returned to paying her as little attention as possible. Again this year Santa did not bring her any gifts.

Thus the years passed much the same to Holly Potter. She spent much of her time alone, other times wishing to be alone. Nearly a decade of living at Number 4 went by and world outside hardly changed. But such days were soon to be at an end.


	3. Chapter 3

July 31

Holly Potter awoke on her eleventh birthday like any other day. That is to say cramped, uncomfortable and forlorn. She had now grown tall enough to make fully stretching out impossible within the cupboard. Holly tried not to think about it being her birthday since it clearly wasn't a celebration for anyone. It would be best if she ignored it like everyone else.

Her aunt wordlessly unlocked the cupboard door and she crawled out to start her day. Upon walking into the bathroom she took notice of her reflection. The swelling around her right eye became worse overnight. Now it had turned darker with a nasty shade of blue near the bottom of her eyelid. She could still see normally, glad for that at least.

After running a comb through her thick fiery hair and relieving herself she left the bathroom doing her best to not look at her eye anymore. She started the coffee maker, placed the bread into the toaster and then began frying the sausages. Occasionally she would look out the window into the back garden where her 'new' school uniform hung on the wire. Solid grey after repeatedly being dyed in a hot smelly broth. Therefore the clothes still remained outside since the smell is still too foul for Petunia to allow it back inside. This being another constant reminder that Stonewall High is now a few short weeks away for her.

Dudley entered the kitchen as Holly began the eggs. His step jolly with his awful walking stick in hand. Her swollen eye serving as a different reminder to stay far out of his extended reach. However she had to no choice but to get closer when placing the plate of eggs on the table. The point at the end of the stick shot out to jab hard into her ribcage.

"More sausages!" demanded Dudley, before retracting his stick.

Petunia paid no attention when her son hit people and sometimes objects with his new Smeltings stick. Yet she is quick to chastise her niece for not cooking enough meats to fill her up her beloved Dudders. Her uncle walked into the kitchen at that moment.

"Never knows to cook enough, does she?" Vernon said to his son.

"No and she can't cook good as mum," Dudley pointed out.

"Oh, such a sweet boy," Petunia smiled, smoothing his hair down with tender strokes.

Holly continued cooking breakfast, trying hard not to overhear their talking at the table. When at last they ate their fill and she cleared the table could she sit down at her small table and eat. Half a piece of toast and a bit of egg that was left over. Before she could take a bite though, the sound of the postman delivering the mail rang from the front.

"Go get the post," Vernon ordered with his coffee cup in hand.

Holly had to walk past Dudley again on the way. She swallowed thickly, hoping he wouldn't use that damned stick. Of course he could not miss the opportunity, the blow swung low, striking forcefully on the side of her ankle. Holly could not stop the yelp of pain that escaped her lips before quickly shuffling out in case he swung again. She limped down the hall to pick up the scattered mail that lay beside the door. Behind her she could still hear her uncle's bark of amusement and the loving encouragement he gave to his son.

After picking up the few bills and the daily paper she turned to walk back. Her ankle still hurting, probably beginning to swell similar to her eye. It was when she looked down to check that she noticed there was mail with her name written on it. Her full name, Holly Lily Potter clearly inked across the top line. She stopped in her tracks, looking dumbfounded at the thick envelope. Strangely enough, It even read cupboard under the stairs. Holly never received letters, not once. Today happened to be her birthday, perhaps someone did remember it and wrote her.

"Where's the paper?!" her uncle shouted, startling Holly forward out of her daze.

She limped into the kitchen, her ankle bothering her more with each step. Vernon looked at her critically after she handed over the mail, seeing as she still held one piece in her grasp.

"All the mail, idiot girl," he said, sensing the girl wearing down his patience too early in the day.

"But this one has my name on it," she said, keeping her voice low and cradling the envelope against her chest.

"Nobody would write to you," her uncle sneered, his large hand out for her to place the letter in.

Holly hesitated, fearing that she wouldn't get it back once she handed it over. But she also feared what would happen if she disobeyed her uncle more. His eyes bulged when she waited a second too long before quickly putting the envelope within his hand. Petunia then came to peer over her husband's shoulder curiously at the letter. It is indeed addressed to her, Vernon turned to letter over to open it. His wife gasped audibly behind him, causing him to turn and see her become a few shades whiter.

"Go-go to your cupboard," Petunia said, not quite sounding like herself.

"But why, someone wrote it to me, please it's my birthd-" Holly tried to reason.

"NOW!" Petunia shouted her silent, sounding hysterical but more like herself.

Holly knew not to press the issue further as she limped slightly on her way out of the kitchen. She felt like crying since she mostly likely would never know what the letter said or who wrote it. But maybe that meant she wasn't forgotten, that there is someone out there who cared enough to write. She didn't even get to eat her breakfast, her stomach reminded her a few minutes later.

Her tummy made odd noises throughout the long day she spent inside the cupboard. Not being allowed out until after the Dursleys ate dinner. She figured it best not to say anything about the letter since her aunt didn't say a word to her. Once the dishes were washed and put away did she then get to eat. Overall, she had experienced worse birthdays.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day came as a surprise when two letters bearing her name set among the mail. Petunia stood on a stool dusting up high in the hallway, she made sure all the mail was surrendered directly to her. Again her aunt went a bit pale upon seeing the letters. Holly sighed, handing them over. Though her curiosity could only grow. Yesterdays letter wasn't a fluke, someone is writing to her.

The day after six letters fell through the mail slot. Her uncle stood ready for the mail this time, giving her no chance to have one. Holly was kept awake that night, her mind not letting her rest. She wondered what the letters said that is so important to keep sending them. As well as why her aunt and uncle seemed fixed on keeping them away.

Four days after her birthday turned out to be the hottest day so far. So of course she was sent outside to wash the car. Sweat poured out of her under the searing rays of the sun. There were no clouds in the sky either, all were blasted away by midday from the solar inferno. The harsh sun scorched her fragile milky skin, typically she would not be exposed to the outside world like this, except for a few weeks of the year. At least she could have all the water she liked from the hose while she scrubbed the metal machine spotless.

Holly had no idea she was being watched from the moment her uncle sent her outside. Not with human eyes though, well, not human at the moment. A silver tabby cat's eyes kept a watch on number four from the other side of Privet Drive. Resting below a thick bush for cover, well hidden from sight and the sun.

The girl went round and round cleaning the metal meticulously. Knowing that if her uncle found an area not clean enough she would be outside all day. Nearly done, she began spraying the fender free of soapsuds when the water stopped flowing instantly. She turned to see her cousin standing on the hose, flanked by two of his friends. The hose was suddenly yanked out of her grip towards the three boys.

"Please Dudley, I'm almost done," said Holly, she hoped they wouldn't want to be in the sun for long. She felt close to fainting a few times already.

"Please Dudley, ohhhh please please Dudley," one of his friends mocked, his voice turning high pitched and girly.

"Looks like you need to cool off," Dudley laughed, the hose now firmly in his hand.

He directed the water to spray towards her head. Holly moved quickly to run around towards the otherside of the car, already getting very wet. The spray felt somewhat good but she knew her aunt would not let her back into the house if she and the clothes she wore became soaking wet.

"C'mon you need a shower!" Dudley laughed harder still, chasing after her.

From the otherside one of his friends looped around to cut off her escape. Not letting her circle the car.

"Dudley please, I don't want to get all wet," begged Holly.

A jet of water shot out, soaking her front and moving up to her face. She took her chances and ran towards the neighbors property. Though she would likely get even wetter since there is no cover to be had. A few steps is as far as she got before a pair of hands pushed her from behind, causing her to tumble forward while still on the Dursley's concrete driveway.

She barely managed to put her hands out to brace her fall before slamming down. Simultaneously scraping her palms, elbows and knees on the hot cement. The pain flared across her whole body while she laid there afriad something might be broken. She wasn't able to get up before her cousin resumed spraying water at her head. The other boys laughed as if it is the funniest thing they've seen all summer.

"Just what do you boys think you're doing!" sounded a stern voice from the sidewalk.

All three boys jumped a little bit from surprise, but also from the authority the voice carried. The hose fell free from Dudley's hand. Holly became just as surprised when she opened her eyes to see an old woman standing there. She wore long dark colored robes, very odd to see in the summer heat. A tall pointed hat with a wide brim nearly concealed her harsh glare from beneath her spectacles. The sight came as such a shock to Holly that she thought she may be imagining it. Then the woman spoke again.

"You boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Being so cruel to a small girl, I never, and three against one," the woman continued chastising them. The boys kept quiet the whole time with their eyes pointed towards their feet.

"Now run along home and don't even think of doing something as abominable again or I'll have words with each of your parents!" she said harshly.

The three set off in a rush into the Dursley's home. Holly had sat up at this point, feeling pretty sure none of her bones are broken. It still hurt nonetheless, her soaked and steadily dripping head concealed the few tears that welled in her eyes. She thought the older woman would go on about her way now, but she had yet to move.

"Thank yo-you," Holly choked out after a moment. She didn't know a way to fully express her gratitude to the stranger for helping her. Nobody had stopped her cousin from tormenting her before.

"You poor girl," the older woman's voice sounded much different, much softer and gentle. "Are you hurt Holly?"

She shook her head no, though she did hurt now, it wasn't going to hurt long. She froze completely a moment later, realizing the stranger had said her name. Holly looked all the way up for the first time. The woman stood very close now, she leaned down slightly with clear concern on her face.

"How do you know m-my name?" Holly managed to finally say out loud.

"There are few who don't know your name," she answered, making the small girl look up at her with even greater confusion.

"What? What do you mean? Nobody knows me...well maybe the teachers from the school I went to. But that isn't many," she added.

"Oh child, I mean people in our world," the older woman said.

Holly now looked utterly befuddled. Perhaps she is a senile old lady that wonders around in heavy clothes during the summer. The thought crossed her mind to shout for someone else, if she had someone to call for.

"I-I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Holly said, thinking more questions meant more confusion.

"Ah that is wise, however we are not strangers. We've met before, here on this very drive," she said.

Great, she didn't need to ask a question to feel another stab of confusion after all. Unsteadily she moved to stand on her feet, her hair and shirt soaking wet. She wiped the moisture from her eyes. Unknowingly smearing a bit of blood from her skinned palms across her cheeks as she did so. Leaving the little girl with the bizarre look of tribal war paint.

"But that was a long time ago," she continued. "Since I'm quite sure you don't remember, my name is Minerva McGonagall. Now I've come to see why you haven't responded to your Hogwarts letters."

"You are the person sending me letters?" she asked excitedly. "What's Hogwarts?"

Minvera paused for a long moment before answering to examine the girl closer. She appeared so much like Lily Evans that she nearly felt compelled to call her by that name. Yet Lily smiled often, always with a calm and sunny disposition throughout her school years. Something that she couldn't see on the surface of this girl. Her bright green eyes looked...sad, too sad for any child to be. The miserable wet clothes clung to her skin, showing how thin she really is. Minerva knew she was right to not leave her here all those years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't know anything of Hogwarts?" Minvera asked in surprise. "Where your parents met and were trained."

Holly shook her head, sending a few droplets of water each way before eagerly asking.

"Did you know my parents? My aunt and uncle don't talk about them. Well, they say one thing."

"And what is that?" Minerva asked, her heart sinking when the little girl answered.

"They said mum was good-for-nothing...and that dad was the same and a drunk-"

"Stop that!" Minerva cut her off sharply, she bent down to her level. Her hands reached out to hold on to the girl's bony shoulders. "You poor child, that is not true in the least."

"It's not?" Holly questioned, obviously startled by the other woman's tone and closeness.

"Your parents were among the best students I've taught. They were brave, honorable, and just. I cannot believe they would tell you such lies," said the older woman, still holding onto her.

"I'm sorry, it's just...the only thing they told me," Holly said, looking down again.

"It's not your fault, part of the blame is mine for letting you stay here with these awful muggles," Minerva continued. "I cannot imagine what kind of hell they've put you through." She could see the dark bruise around the girl's eye, no longer swollen but still visible.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it," Holly repeated what her aunt told her to say if anyone asked questions like that.

"You don't have to Holly, I've seen enough already. Now about your attendence at Hogwarts, your letters have been unanswered."

"My aunt and uncle...they won't let me open the letters," Holly answered.

Minerva reached a hand into the interior folds of her robes to pull out an envelope. It appeared to be the same as the rest, with her full name neatly inked across the front. Then placed it nearly into the small girl's hands.

Vernon Dursley came out of his house then. His anger spiked that some batty old woman would dare yell at his son and his two friends. Who were simply minding their own business playing in the front yard, according to his son. The round man could see nobody at first glance from his threshold. It wasn't until after walking past his car that he spotted a dark clad figure bent down in front of his niece.

"What are you doing!?" Vernon shouted, causing Holly to jump a bit in fright. "Get back to washing the car, start over! And you-" he pointed now at Minerva who stood up to her full height. "I'll not have some crazed old bat yelling nonsense at my son, now get off my drive!"

Minerva did not move at all from the muggle's orders. She remained firmly where she stood. Holly did move slightly to conceal herself behind the curtain of her robes. She didn't want her uncle to see that she held a letter but couldn't hide it within her wet clothes without ruining it.

"Are you deaf as well? You old crone!" he continued, then shouting at Holly. "I know you can hear me idiot girl! Get back to washing the car!" he pointed to the vehicle for emphasis. "Ughh! Why are you all wet?! I won't have you back in my house now!"

Holly ran around to do what her uncle commanded, but was halted by Minerva's hand on her shoulder. She stopped after only a few short paces, now standing in front of the older woman. Her grip on her the girl's shoulder shook a tiny bit with restained vexation.

"You awful man, how dare you treat this poor child such as you have!" Minerva nearly shouted. Her voice sounding severe as it did when she appeared to stop her cousin. "What James and Lily Potter would do to you if they were here!"

"Those dopeheads aren't here! If they were then I would not have to shelter their bastard under my roof!" Vernon shouted, interrupting her.

"You have tarnished their memory to their only child, but you will not tarnish their good name in front of me!" Minerva said, her voice rising higher still.

Petunia Dursley emerged from the house at the sound of her husband's loud tones. She could see many of the neighbors peeking through windowblinds and cracked doorways as well. Such was the commotion her husband made when he became angry enough.

"What is going on Vernon?" she asked while walking quickly towards him.

She paused mid-step not far from her husband when she saw the older woman. Petunia instantly recongized the heavy robes and pointed hat as one of 'them.' Aware of the danger that he might be in she did a rare act.

"Vernon, get back in the house!" she ordered him, but he did not move.

"You-" Minerva seethed, directing her gaze towards her. "How could you allow this child to be treated so horribly!? Lily was your sister, your own blood!"

"I know who my sister was!" Petunia snapped, her fear replaced with anger at the mere mention of her only sister.

"Then I know you must see your sister everytime you look at her. I can hardly distinguish the difference between them," Minerva called out to her aunt.

Holly did not understand what she meant by that. Since she had no idea what Lily Potter looked like. She had never seen a picture of her mother, or her father for that matter.

"Where did you get that?" her uncle shouted upon noticing the letter she held. "You stole out of the bin, didn't you? Give it here!"

"I-I didn't," Holly said, speaking in a much lower tone than the three adults. 

Vernon Dursley advanced towards her then, knowing the girl must be lying to him.

"You know what I'll do if you don't hand that over this instant!?" her uncle shouted while cracking the knuckles on his right hand.

"You will do no such thing," Minerva said, now more outraged than she'd be in years.

Holly trembled a bit worse in fear of what her uncle might do, both to her and to the older woman. Still the grip on her shoulder stayed firm, allowing her to feel protected, at least for the moment. Holly looked up to see a slender stick held tightly in her other hand. Her uncle came to a halt very close, nearly at arms length. Yet Minerva stood unmoved in the face of the large aggressive man.

"Vernon, get back!" his wife shouted. She understood what the woman may be capable of while her husband clearly did not.

"I'll do the same to you!" Vernon threatened, standing very close to the stranger.

"You can try," Minerva returned confidently, pointing the stick at him.

Petunia rushed forward then, placing herself between the two. She tried and failed to move her husband back. One glace at the older woman let her know that she wasn't bluffing in her power to defend herself.

"What is it that you want?" Petunia asked desperately.

"To know why your niece hasn't responded to her admission letters. I've figured that out now," Minerva said, the tension still thick as nobody moved an inch back.

"She won't be going!" Vernon shouted out. "I'll not pay to have this nonsense school turn her into more of a freak!"

"You do not have the authority to stop her from attending. She has had her name enrolled since she was born!" Minerva said in a low voice instead of shouting, making her sound more dangerous.

"She is enrolled at Stonewall High and that is where she will be going!" continued her uncle, oblivious to the wand straightening out, pointed squarely at his large chest.

"Don't!" Petunia called out, fearful for his safety.

"You will not stop her!" Minerva said venomously.

"She's one of them Vernon!" his wife breathed into his ear with a panicked tone. "She can do all sorts of evil to us, don't stand in her way!"

After taking notice of the slender stick he quit angrily grinding his teeth. Finally Vernon blinked and took a few slow steps back. The elderly woman quickly swept past them and down the sidewalk, guiding their niece by the hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly held tightly onto the woman's hand as they quickly turned the street corner. Minerva could not help but mutter a few curses under her breath in frustration.

"I'm sorry," Holly said quickly.

"It's not your fault I'm upset dear. Not your fault at all," Minerva said, coming to a halt.

"Where are we going?" Holly asked.

"To obtain your school supplies. Normally it's the family that would take you, but since that is not an option, I will," said Minerva.

"But I haven't got any money, my uncle said he wouldn't-" Holly began to say sadly.

"Your parents did not leave you with nothing. You haven't got to worry about that," answered Minerva, they began again walking down the sidewalk.

"I have money?" she asked blankly.

"A good sum, improved by ten years of interest," Minerva answered again.

Holly felt a wave of shock pass through her when learning that. Having never had a one pound to spend in her life, the news came with considerable surprise.

"But-but-if I have money, why did my uncle not use it?" Holly asked, not quite believing the older woman.

"They wouldn't know of it, muggle money is entirely different," she answered.

They turned and walked the narrow pathway to a house similiar to the rest. Stopping before the front door, Minerva turned and lowered herself to Holly's level. A row of hedges near them finally gave a good bit of concealment for performing a bit of magic.

"This is the home of an old friend, we will be able to travel to diagon alley from here," she spoke quietly. "First, let's get you cleaned up."

Minerva pulled her wand back out and silently waved it before Holly's eyes. Instantly her hair, skin and clothes became dry. The wand waved again, removing all dried blood and sealing the minor wounds on her arms and knees. Satisfied at finally relieving the girl a little bit from the state she was in, Minerva rose up and began to knock.

"I would have done that earlier dear, but there were too many muggles looking about," Minerva said casually when lightly tapping on the door.

"What...just happened?" Holly said shakily, feeling her dry hair with one hand and dry shirt with the other.

"Oh, that's right," Minerva said with a hint of dismay. "You haven't been taught a thing about magic, have you?"

"Magic?!" Holly exclaimed, her eyes opening very wide. Clearly answering the question.

The door in front opened, revealing another elderly woman, though she is more hunched with age. At her feet stood many curious cats, also looking out at them.

"Minerva, it's wonderful to see you again," she said kindly.

"Arabella, the pleasure is mine," Minerva returned before introducing Holly. "This is Arabella Figg, a dear friend. This is Holly P-"

"Potter, of course," Arabella answered quickly. "She's unmistakable, how great to meet you at last."

The new woman bent down to grasp her hands, then shook them with a wide smile. This being another confusing moment for her, but one overshadowed by the uttering of the single word 'magic.' Her hands were lifted up and down repeatedly until she ushered them both inside. More cats emerged to swarm around them, seemingly excited to see something new.

"Shall I put the kettle on?" Arabella spoke.

"No need, we will not take up much of your time," Minerva said, ignoring the other woman's crestfallen expression. "We need transport to Diagon Alley, may we use your fireplace?"

"Of course...of course," Arabella replied, walking over towards the hearth. "Been a while since it was last used, mind you."

The two began to talk in hushed tones by the mantle. Holly looked out at the sea of cats around her with the same curiousity they stared back with. She wanted to pet one, but didn't chance it as she knew nothing about cats except they can scratch. Her uncle would often curse at them when one strayed onto his property. Instead she resigned herself to count them, reaching a dozen before their owner called out to her.

"My word, going off to Hogwarts already," Arabella chuckled. "It was just the other day Dumbledore came to my door, telling me about you."

"What? Who is Dumbledore?" Holly shook her head in confusion.

"Right, there are a few things I best tell you before we go any further," Minerva said seriously, she walked closer, shooing away the cats that encircled the girl. "You are a witch."

"A wh-what?" Holly nearly jumped back.

"A witch, just like your mother. Your father was a wizard as well, from an old family to which you are the last. You Holly, you are the last living Potter," said Minerva.

"I don't-I don't understand," Holly mumbled, feeling on the verge of passing out from lightheadedness.

"How about another demonstration?" Minerva offered to which Holly eagerly nodded again. "Very well, I can change your clothes into something more benefiting a lass, what is your favorite color?"

"Umm...blue I guess," Holly said. "But how-"

A wave of Minerva's wand transfigured her oversized hand-me-down shirt into a fitting ruffle blouse tinted dark blue. Another wave changed the baggy pants into a skirt of a similar shade. Holly felt and watched the clothes she wore change before her very eyes, a look of pure amazement plastered on her face.

"And your shoes?" Minerva looked down at the pitiful worn out material on her feet.

Holly tried to form the words but couldn't, so again she nodded. Her shoes transformed into silver flats and appeared brand new.

"Wow....thank you," Holly gasped, looking down at the nicest clothes she had ever worn in her life. "It's so amazing, I can't believe it," her heart beating fast inside her chest.

"Believe it, open your acceptance letter dear," Minerva said to calm her.

Holly looked down at the envelope that she had nearly forgotten she held. With trembling fingers she broke the Hogwarts seal and pulled two sheets of parchment out. She read the first page a few times, answering some of her questions. Others still loomed larger, almost too many to ask. Arabella motioned for her to sit on a nearby couch as she looked quite pale.

"So...I won't have to go to Stonewall?" she asked after a short time.

"No, Hogwarts is a much better place than any muggle school," Minerva said.

"What does muggle mean?" Holly asked, having heard her say that term a few times already.

"Non-magical people, like your aunt and uncle for example," Minerva said with a hint of distaste at thinking of those two particular muggles.

"So they knew...but they didn't tell me," Holly said, mostly to herself.

"I cannot say when it comes to 'that man'" Minerva said in reference to her uncle. "Your aunt knows a great deal as Lily was her sister and a gifted witch."

"I don't want to live there anymore," Holly spoke slowly.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school, you will only have to come back for a few weeks in the summer. Still, I will contact Headmaster Dumbledore to see if better living arrangements can be made," said Minerva. "Come now, there is much to buy."

She extended a hand which Holly took without a second thought.

"Since you haven't traveled by floo before, it would be best if you held onto me," stated Minerva.

Holly nodded while being led into the fireplace. Which is not very large, especially for two. After scooping a handful of powder, she motioned for Holly to stand before her.

"You may hold onto me," Minerva told her. "Keep your legs and arms tucked close. And if you start to feel sick, don't open your eyes."

Once she felt the girl grasped tightly enough did she throw down the powder, sending a high tide of emerald flames up.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank!" Minerva shouted clearly and the two disappeared.

Holly kept her eyes firmly shut when she felt her body going into freefall. She squeezed tighter onto Minerva's waist, hoping that this wouldn't last long. After a long moment she felt solid ground beneath her feet.

A long day was spent within Diagon Alley with Minerva guiding Holly through the various shops. She got to fill a large sack of galleons from her personal vault. Obtained all her school books and potion supplies. Then was fitted for her school robes and later her very own wand. From a wood which she was named and a phoenix feather core.


	7. Chapter 7

September 1

The first of September began with a sunrise like a dazzling golden dawn. Holly awoke from her worn-out mat excited and eager unlike any other day. Though she could sense that it was probably early and could still be a while before everyone else got up to let her out. But she could not go back to sleep now. She wished her uncle would let her read her school books to pass the remaining hours, but his stance on that did not change from the moment she came back with the laden trunk. She knew that she would be starting way behind everyone else, just as it had been at her former school.

Her trunk was locked in the small shed in the back garden. Both her aunt and uncle absolutely refused to let her near it again. Minerva, who informed her to refer to her from now on as Professor McGonagall since she would be her transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall could not prevent Holly from returning back to Number four. The Dursley's received a strongly worded letter, but nothing else. The three of them acted like she didn't exist all the more now, which was somewhat better.

Finally she could hear noises from above and soon feet traveling down the staircase. By the sound it was clearly her Aunt, then the lock clicked allowing her out. She followed her into the kitchen to began breakfast like always, yet this would be the last time for a long time. Not that Holly could tell anything was different, Petunia ignored her like usual, carefully giving water to her potted plants at the windows.

The bacon, sausage and beans were just set upon the table when Vernon finally shuffled his heavy feet into the kitchen. Moments later Dudley came in, taking their spots at the table and filling up their plates. The routine so normal that Holly had nearly forgotten she was finally leaving Privet Drive soon when Dudley remembered.

"She is leaving today, right dad?" he said with a mouthful of meat.

"Right you are my boy, taking off to a nutter house," Vernon replied with a half measure of pleasure at the knowledge she would be out of his hair for nearly a year. The distaste came when he remembered where she would be going. Where she would to have to return again next summer, more of a freak.

Holly set about washing the cookware before eating her own meager breakfast of bland oats that her Uncle Vernon refused to touch despite the words of his doctor. With a long ride to London ahead, the decision was made to leave a bit early. The car was loaded and ready as Holly left the cupboard under the stairs, where she had to wait until they were ready. She felt herself in a state of semi-disbelief that the day came with she would be leaving it. But before walking out the front door a normal reality came flashing back to the surface. Uncle Vernon took hold of her arm and harshly pushed her back against the wall beside the door.

"You are not welcome back to his house until the summer!" he growled, his fingers pointing threatingly close to her face. "Any trouble you cause that makes you come back here any sooner than that, I swear I'll lock you away in that cupboard till the summer, got that!"

Holly nodded quickly, keeping her eyes downcast at her Uncle's wide shoes.

"Answer me!" Vernon said louder, his fingers forming together to send a quick slap to her right cheek.

"Yes sir, I-I understand," Holly yelped as his other hand squeezed a bit tighter on her arm.

"And not a single word of this freak school to anyone!"

"Yes sir," she repeated quickly again.

The front door was then opened and she was pulled forward past the threshold. She could not help herself from rubbing her stinging cheek on the short walk to the car. The ride to the capital became mostly silent after Dudley's excited talk of all the places he wanted to visit after she would be gone.

The car came to a halt in a free space far from the entrance to King's Cross station some time later. Vernon Dursley did not bother to shut off the engine as he stepped out to remove her school trunk. He let the heavy side of the trunk slam onto the sidewalk so as to not exert himself lowering it safely to the ground. Wordlessly he pointed off in the distance towards the entrance. Then closed the back, got back in and promptly drove away. Holly felt a rare moment of intense relief seeing the car blend in with all the others and disappear.

Her progress pulling her trunk was slow, leaving her huffing with exhaustion before spotting a trolley at the station entrance. Once loaded onto one her way inside became much easier. The next challenge became finding her way through the barrier of platforms nine and ten. She stopped and looked around wildly upon noticing there was no three quarters, only whole numbers marking the platform. Professor McGonagall was a bit vague when she explained this after handing her the ticket a few weeks ago.

For several moments she stood still, unsure of asking the patrolling guard what to do. Thankfully she did not have to as two girls, both a few years older than her appeared behind her pushing similar school trunks. They gave no notice of her though she kept her eyes on them as one walked confidently towards the solid wall. She disappeared through it, closely followed by the other girl. Holly looked around in amazement that nobody seemed to notice this. Hesitantly and with wobbly legs she walked straight towards the brick wall as they did, closing her eyes to brace for certain impact.

However she felt no pain or sudden stop. She did feel the air and sound change before her eyes reopened, finding herself in an entirely different station. A beautiful scarlet train stood motionless on the tracks with few people gathered about on the platform. The large clock high on the wall informed thirty minutes from eleven. A rare smile bloomed on her face, happy to have made it here early than late. She pushed her trolley over with the rest against the far wall, then had to drag her trunk again the thankfully short distance to the train.

"Wow, you first years keep getting smaller and smaller," said an older boy at the steps boarding in. He stood several heads above her, boosted even more by the metal step above the tracks. His voiced carried a thick accent that Holly hadn't heard before. Holly wasn't sure what to say when he asked something else.

"Your folks already gone or something?" the older boy asked.

Holly nodded a bit before finding her voice. "Yea...they just dropped me off."

"Allow me," he said, stepping down and taking hold of her trunk.

He heaved in up the few steps into the train corridor with a grunt.

"Merlin, ought to get a featherlight charm on that," he said, straighting back up and popping his back.

"Thank you," Holly said, very grateful for his help.

"No worries, still plenty of empty compartments to pick from," he said nicely before turning away back to the step he was moments before. Perhaps waiting for somebody else to arrive.

Down the long corridor she went, once again pulling the laden trunk with her. She did not have to pass but a few occupied compartments before finding one empty. Sliding the glass door open she took the last few steps before sitting down and leaning all the way back against the comfortable seat to rest. Finally able to access the contents of her trunk since getting it, she took out the spellbook on top and opened it for the first time. Though every other minute her eyes would move from the charms book to look out at the increasing number of families beyond the window. She watched students hugging parents goodbye, some tearful, some joyous. Each time she caught herself staring, she would face away, trying hard to concentrate on her textbook.


	8. Chapter 8

The compartment door opened some minutes later, causing her to turn away from the book again. At the entry stood a girl who looked about the same age as her. A black cat held by one hand with its head against her shoulder.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I don't mind," Holly nodded.

"Thanks," the girl said simply, pulling her trunk in and closing the door behind her.

She sat in the window seat opposite of Holly. The cat she held nestled on her lap to become more comfortable. The cat's solid black fur identical to the long hair of the girl that held it. There was a moment of silence before the new girl introduced herself.

"My name is Lyra, what's your name?" she asked.

"Holly," she answered, not thinking about saying her last name since the other girl did not use hers.

"Nice to meet you," Lyra said with a kind smile. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Oh..uh...thank you," Holly wasn't sure what to say, so she looked down shyly. Compliments were definately not a normal thing for her ears to hear. Something the other girl seemed to pick up on.

"Don't tell me nobody has said that before," Lyra said.

"Well, maybe one time when I started at school, a boy said something like that," said Holly after a moment's thought.

"Oh you went to a muggle school?" asked Lyra.

"Yea, I was supoosed to start at a different school called Stonewall. Everyone made it sound like it would be scary and awful. But then I got a letter from Hogwarts, well a lot-"

The loud whistle on top of the train then sounded off as the eleventh hour approached. Both girls turned their eyes out onto the platform to see the last rush of students hurriedly jump on. Slowly at first the train began moving, steadily picking up momentum on the track below.

Suddenly Lyra's hand began enthusiastically waving to someone on the platform. Her smile becoming much wider. She bounced a bit in her seat, much to the annoyance of her black cat. Holly tried to follow her line of sight to see a middle aged witch waving towards her in a similiar fashion, though there were many.

"That's my mum, she said she wasn't going to stay, work and all," said Lyra as the train went past the platform's edge. "Did your parents leave the station early?" she asked, turning her attention back to the redheaded girl.

"No, my parents are dead," Holly said, the words falling out more bluntly than she meant to.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Lyra said, her smile disappearing quicker than it came.

"It's alright," Holly said. "I was just a baby then, I can't remember anything of them."

Silence then set in, heavier than before. Holly turned her eyes back to her book, but finding concentration impossible, shut it a moment later.

"I never knew my father either," Lyra said, breaking the silence. "My mum is great though and has always been there. So was gran for a while, but it did bother me some when I was little. I couldn't imagine not having mum too."

"Sorry," Holly said, feeling it was her time to give apologies. She did notice the hint of sorrow that came through in her tone when saying that.

"It's ok, I can't miss what I didn't know, I guess," said Lyra. "But still, it's a different kind of pain, not knowing."

Holly nodded, taking a moment to realize this was probably the longest conversation she had in a long time, maybe ever. The compartment door opened, both girls turning to see another girl standing there with bushy brown hair.

"Have either of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost it," she asked with an air of having said it many times already.

Holly shook her head no, same as Lyra. The bushy haired girl's eyes drifted down to see her closed charms book still on her lap.

"Are you both starting your first year? I am too, I'm Hermione Granger," she said in a rush of words.

"I'm Holly Potter," she introduced herself, forgetting what was likely to follow.

Hermione's mouth went agape, her eyes much larger with fascination. Holly turned to see Lyra looking much the same as Hermione.

"Wow! I didn't know you are so famous!" Lyra said awestruck, her grey eyes moving up to Holly's forehead. Though her scar remained well hidden under her fiery bangs, as her Aunt instructed her to always wear her hair.

"I'm not," Holly said, feeling suddenly uneasy that everyone would stare and gawk at her like that. "I'm not special or anything," she added, casting her eyes down to the cover of her textbook.

"But you are," Hermione chirped confidently. "You are 'The-Girl-Who-Lived.' I've read about you in at least four books already. You're the reason You-Know-Who is gone."

"Yea, mum used to tell me stories about you when I was little," Lyra added. "You did something amazing, oh I just know she'll freak when I tell her I met you."

"I don't think I did anything, I was just a baby, I couldn't have," Holly said, still not looking up from her book. Feeling overwhelmed by the attention making her all the more nervous. What if everyone expected her to be a great witch when she knew basically nothing about magic.

"You're more modest than I imagined you would be," Hermione said before turning to the other girl and asking. "What is your name?"

"Oh, it's Lyra," she answered.

Though Lyra kept her gaze on Holly, unsure of what to make of her peculiar behavior. Meek surely wasn't the first word that should come to mind when picturing the savior of wizarding Britian.

"Your last name?" pressed Hermione a moment later.

Lyra turned to face Hermione then.

"...Black, Lyra Black," she said with a bit of hesitation.

"Hmm, I've read that name before," Hermione began.

"Yea, it's an old family," said Lyra, something in her tone letting on that she would rather not talk about it.

Holly finally looked up from her book, thankful that the attention was away from her. Lyra looked slightly uneasy on the outside, somewhat matching the nervousness Holly felt on the inside. Her mum told her that people might judge her by her name, that there still remained a certain shadow over the House of Black that others may have issues with. Though Holly didn't look at her any different when their eyes met again.

"Well, I should go back to looking for Neville's toad," said Hermione, still standing at the same spot in the doorway. "It's nice to meet both of you," she added before quickly slipping out and sliding the door shut.

The two girls left alone again, it took a few moments for Lyra to think of new conversation. She was still very curious to know more about Holly Potter but didn't want to press making her more uneasy. She waited so that maybe Holly would talk about whatever she wanted to, though that didn't happen yet. It was clear that Holly wasn't much of a talker.

"So what's your favorite Quidditch team?" Lyra asked brightly.

"Oh, ummm...I don't know," Holly stumbled, not wanting to appear to always not know anything. "What's yours?"

"The Harpies of course!" Lyra said confidently. "Even though they haven't won at all lately, they still have the best chasers in all England."

Holly listened intently as the black haired girl talked animately about the few Quidditch games she'd been to. Explaining their positions, names and strategy from memory. A few minutes in the door opened again, revealing an older witch pushing a trolley filled all types of candies.

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" she asked kindly.

"Yes!" Lyra said, rising up quickly.

The cat on her lap gently lifted to next seat as she fished sickles from her pocket.

"Hmmm...a few chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, sugar quills and a box of chocoballs," said Lyra, looking over nearly everything on the cart.

"Anything for you dear?" the woman asked Holly after gathering all Lyra's candy into a medium sized pile.

"No thank you," Holly said automatically, though politely.

Lyra turned back to say. "Are you sure? There is just about everything you could want here."

Holly nodded, "I'm okay, I had breakfast earlier." Holly remembered she had a sack of gold coins inside of her trunk, but didn't feel comfortable spending any of it.

"A few more frogs please," Lyra said upon turning back to the older woman and handing over a large handful of silver coins.

Lyra sat back down, letting her pile of sweets tumble from her arms onto the seat beside her. Some landed on her cat, who didn't seem to mind much.

"Here," Lyra said simply, taking a chocolate frog box and holding out towards Holly. "Take one."

Holly sat confused for a moment, not sure what to do. She stared at the box in her hand, almost mesmerized by it. This is another first for Holly, nobody had ever offered her sweets before. She remembered how Dudley used to tease her in a similar way, though he would never actually give her the candy. Her green eyes moved from the box she held out towards her, to the girl's eyes and back a few times.

"Do you not like these? You can have something else," Lyra offered, feeling a little awkward herself now.

"I-I haven't had one before," Holly admitted.

"Well they're good, I'm sure you'll like it," Lyra moved the box closer towards Holly a tiny bit, any further and she would rise up from her seat.

Slowly, Holly's hand lifted upwards, meeting halfway across the aisle and grasped it.

"Thank you..." she said somewhat breathlessly as she stared down at the pointed box held in her hand.

Lyra definitely felt something amiss now at her behavior. It was just a chocolate frog but to Holly it seemed way more valuable than mere candy. She moved the box slowly around, examining the little details of gold that surrounded it. Then Holly suddenly leaned down to open her trunk. She dug inside for a few moments before finding what she sought. Holding out her hand to Lyra, in her palm sat three shiny galleons.

"Really, you don't have to give me anything," Lyra said, surprised again by the unexpected gesture.

"Please take it, there is more in my trunk," pressed Holly.

"Holly," Lyra saying her name for emphasis. "That is a lot of money, you can buy loads of chocolate frogs with just one."

"Well...here is one," said Holly, pinching a solitary coin and holding it further out.

"It's quite alright," Lyra said, shaking her head slightly to refuse the gold. "It's just a bit of candy, look we can share."

Lyra pointed to the side where the pile of candy sat, still none of it eaten.

"I don't know how to thank you," Holly said confused.

"You already have," smiled Lyra.


	9. Chapter 9

For the next few hours the pair sat, rarely experiencing silence as Lyra proved to be the better conversationalist of the two. Before long it grew darker and darker beyond the window. An older student with a large badge on his chest came by to say they would be arriving soon and to change into their school robes. He pointed down to corridor towards the changing rooms before moving on.

Both girls searched their trunk for their school robes and set off to change. Holly felt better once Dudley's oversized clothes were finally discarded. Her new black robes she put on took a little getting used to but were a vast improvement to anything she previously wore. Especially the smelly grey rags she would be wearing if she attended Stonewall. She shuddered a little at the thought while looking at herself in the changing room mirror.

Holly emerged to see Lyra already changed, standing nearby waiting for her. Lyra flashed a smile at the Girl-Who-Lived, who now looked like a proper witch. Together they set off back to their compartment.

"We'll be there in five minutes," Lyra said with barely contained glee. "I've been waiting years to finally see Hogwarts, it'll be great! Aren't you excited too?"

Holly nodded, her lips turning upwards a tiny bit. "Yea, but I've only waited a few weeks to go."

"You didn't know of Hogwarts?" Lyra asked.

"No, my aunt and uncle...they don't like magic," Holly said as they entered the compartment.

Everything inside remained as they left it, a bit messy with a sleeping cat on the seat.

"Didn't like magic?" Lyra questioned, looking puzzled. "What is there not to like?"

"Well...I guess they were afraid of it," said Holly.

"That's silly, there isn't anything to be scared of," said Lyra. "Sure there are some evil people who do evil magic, but there are loads of good people who do good magic. It isn't the fault of magic what people choose to do with it."

"Yea, that sounds right," Holly agreed.

The train began to slow down, after nearly a minute it came to a complete stop. The corridor became packed as it seemed all the students walked out at once. Holly took hold of her trunk, dreading having to pull it around again. Thankfully a voice rang out that she didn't have to.

"All luggage will be taken separately to the castle. Repeat, leave all heavy luggage and pets in your compartment," an unseen voice rang out from somewhere on the train.

Holly gave a small sigh of relief. Lyra didn't though as she pulled a small carrier from her trunk. She lifted up her cat to place him inside, but he meowed loudly in clear protest.

"Come on, don't be so difficult," she tried to reason with the feline. "It will just be for a little while."

The black cat made a few more angry sounds before going inside. Afterwards she placed the carrier on top of her trunk.

"He really doesn't like being put in a cage," Lyra told Holly as the two walked out.

"Yea, it's no fun to be locked away," said Holly.

Lyra raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The rush of students lessened a bit by now. But as the newest and smallest of the student body, they still had a little difficulty making their way out. The cool night air that greeted Holly felt great as she exited the train.

"Firs' years, all firs' years ov'r here," said a gruff voice that is easily heard.

Holly and Lyra turned to the left were the largest man either had ever seen shouted out a final time.

"All firs' years this way!"

They joined the crowd of eleven year olds as all began following the giant man. Down a steep path they all went. Brightly lit torches guiding them and provided much needed light so nobody slipped on the rock steps. A minute of descent later, the group came to a stop at the shoreline of a massive lake. Wooden boats sat at the water's edge for as far as Holly could see.

"No more tha' four inna boat," the giant man called out as he took a boat all to himself.

The boats filled quickly, once four were aboard it would move forward without anyone rowing.

"There is room for two over there," Lyra pointed out and Holly followed.

Inside the boat sat two girls, who looked eerly similar to each other. They both smiled friendly grins at them as the boat moved forward upon Holly and Lyra sitting down.

"Hello, I'm Padma," one girl introduced herself, followed quickly by the other. "And I'm Pavarti."

"Holly," she introduced herself, not saying her last name.

"Lyra...are you both-" Lyra began to ask before they answered for her.

"Sisters, yes," Pavarti answered.

"Twin sisters," Padma said to be specific.

"Neat," grinned Lyra.

The boat glided smoothly across the surface of the inky lake. Soon moving past a large cliff face, allowing them to view Hogwarts castle for the first time. There were a many 'ohhh' and 'ahhh' from the boats. Holly stared with unbridled fascination at the massive stone towers and walls. It looked more like a city than an old castle.

"Isn't it amazing," Lyra said with wide eyes.

The other three girls nodded slightly, not finding the right words to say. The sight of the ancient structure being so overwhelming. The boats all filtered into an alcove at the foot of the castle port. They carefully disembarked, following with everyone else up many more stone steps.

The inside of the castle appeared just as mystical as the outside. Some of the new students talked in hushed tones with other, most were silent as they looked around. At last the group came to a halt facing a massive pair of closed doors. Beyond which the muffled sounds of many could be heard.

"Wait 'ere you lot," said the giant man before leaving through a side door.

Moments later a familiar face to Holly entered from the opposite side. Professor McGonagall strode forward to stand in the middle of the archway, looking out amongst the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, her no nonsense tone fully in effect. "In a few moments you will all enter into the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses. While at Hogwarts your house will be like your second home. Favorable actions will bring prestige and points to your house while any foolish actions will cause ire and the loss of points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now wait quietly until the ceremony is ready."

Minerva McGonagall made eye contact with Holly after finishing her short speech. She gave a smile that was nearly unseen, but Holly felt sure she saw it. The professor walked back through the door she came and the gathering of students immediately began talking. Holly felt anxious there will be a ceremony in front of the whole school on her first day. She felt sure that she would embarrass herself somehow.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Lyra turned to her and asked.

Holly shook her head a few times. "I have no idea, do you?"

Lyra shrugged, "Well nobody can know for sure, maybe Ravenclaw, that's where my mum was."

A sudden realization came to Holly then. Both of her parents were once students here and she didn't even know which house they were in. She still knew next to nothing about them.

"Is it true? The rumors on the train that Holly Potter has come to Hogwarts. Well, where is she?" a boy's voice rang out over all others.

Nearly everybody began to look about wildly after the boy finished speaking. Holly pinched her lips tighter, doing her best to curl into herself and thus become as small as possible. The crowd parted itself, revealing Holly and Lyra as the only ones not searching around as if they lost something important. The boy who spoke walked towards her confidently.

"You're the Girl-Who-Lived?" he asked, though it didn't sound much like a question. His tone carried a natural pompous arrogance, different from any she'd heard before.

Holly barely nodded, her eyes turned down. All attention directed towards her causing the awful knots in her stomach to tighten.

"You don't look all that special," he said with a bit of a laugh.

"Don't be a prat," Lyra interjected.

The rude boy turned sharply to face her now. His eyes gave off a critical stare, observing her up and down as he did Holly. But Lyra did not seem at all fazed by him, she stared him back. Then his eyes glinted, like he discovered something new.

"Your name is?" he asked.

"Lyra," she answered him after a moment of considering not to.

"Lyra..." he said teasingly to have her say her full name.

"What does it matter to you?" Lyra said, dodging it.

"It's Black, isn't it," the boy answered for her. 

There were a few gasps in the crowd as everyone stoodby listened closely. Lyra looked surprised that he somehow knew. Holly looked over to see Lyra's jaw clenched, her eyes stared at him with more intensity than they did a moment before.

"Very easy to spot," he again answered for her. "It's so obvious I could tell from a mile away. Good on you Potter," he turned back to Holly. "Making friends with the right sort will get you far at Hogwarts-"

"Ahem," Professor McGonagall returned at that moment. "It is time," she stated, opening wide the doors to the Great Hall. The first year students lined up to follow her.

"Slytherin house is the best house, best join us if you can," he whispered lowly to Holly before pushing his way towards the front.


	10. Chapter 10

The line of new students became thin, only two could stand side by side when walking through the middle of the hall. Four long tables spanned the length of the massive room with hundreds of students seated. Holly swallowed again, everyone would surely get to see her make a fool of herself. Even all the teachers who sat facing the students at the far end of the hall would see. The new students grouped together not far from their table, looking a wooden stool. Upon which sat a dusty old hat.

A moment later a slit opened above the brim of said hat and a voice rang out. Holly stared at it with her mouth slightly open when the object began to sing. The hat proved to be gifted with rhyme and rhythm as it sang about the school and all it's houses. When it finished a minute or two later, the students burst into applause.

"Now when I call you name, come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Then you will be sorted into your house," Professor McGonagall said, unrolling a scroll of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah," read the first name.

A girl with blonde hair arranged like pigtails walked forward. She sat one the stool to face the rest of the hall before the hat sank deep into her head.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat a few moments later. The students in the hall cheered, the table of students with yellow on their robes sounding the loudest.

Holly felt a bit of relief as this appeared to be the only test. It didn't seem possible that she could embarrass herself. Unless the hat couldn't sort her, then she would have to be sent back to the Dursleys.

"Black, Lyra," McGonagall called the next name out.

Lyra looked slightly nervous when she walked forward. The sounds in the hall changed a bit, the low whispers of many conversations in the hall spread about like wildfire. The hat sat upon her head longer than the last girl, at last shouting out, "Gryffindor!"

The cheering in the hall this time is nearly non-existant when Lyra moved from the stool. Professor McGonagall pointed her towards the right table before calling the next name.

"Boot, Terry," now a dark skinned boy came forward. "Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat a few seconds later and the hall cheered.

"Brown, Lavender," another blonde haired girl went to sit. "Hufflepuff!" and again most of the hall applauded.

"Bulstrode, Millicent," a large girl who resembled Dudley came next. "Slytherin!" the table that did not cheer much now resounded with applause while the rest of the hall made little noise.

Holly looked over to the right to see Lyra sitting at the end of the table. The other students with red on their robes didn't look pleased she sat there. Holly had seen looks like that enough to know. Lyra looked up to make eye contact, then gave Holly an encouraging smile, though it was short lived.

"Dunbar, Fay," a girl in front of Holly went up, drawing her attention back to the sorting. "Gryffindor!" the girl with long sandy blonde hair looked relieved when she bounded from the stool.

On down the list many more names were called and sorted. The bushy haired girl she met earlier named Hermione went to Gryffindor. The arrogant sounding boy whose name is Draco Malfoy sorted into Slytherin as he obviousy desired. The crowd around Holly gradually thinning to a handful by the time the letter P is reached.

"Parkinson, Pansy," a girl with a distainful scowl went to Slytherin.

"Patil, Padma," one of the twin sisters came next, going to Ravenclaw. Her sister didn't follow her there, instead sorted into Hufflepuff house. The hat could somehow see the difference between them that many others couldn't.

"Potter, Holly," she froze, her legs went stiff, refusing to move forward. 

The whispers in the hall grew loud in their abundance. After taking a deep breath, she willed herself to walk slowly towards the stool. Turning to sit down she could see all the students peering at her. Many stood up or leaned a little closer to get a better look. The hat dropped on her head, falling over her eyes a bit so she didn't have to see them.

"Interesting, very interesting," the voice of the hat echoed in her mind. "You've got potential, plenty of it. Aye, good instincts but cannot be sure of yourself?"

Holly felt an unsual sensation, as if her brain is being prodded and examined. The hat continued to talk while some of her memories flashed behind her eyes. Holly didn't have very many good memories.

"You would do well in Slytherin," murmured the hat. "The other houses too, difficult, very difficult..."

The memories of earlier that day flashed last, showing Lyra sitting across from her on the train.

"Ah friends already I see, well, it makes sense. Have it be...Gryffindor!" proclaimed the hat.

The hall filled with deafening cheers when the hat lifted from her head. She looked up to see Minerva give her a small smile, one she surely didn't imagine this time. The older witch pointed her in the right direction and she slid off the stool.

It took nearly a full minute for the hall to quiet enough for the last few students to go and be sorted. The majority of the tremendous noise came from the Gryffindor table as she went towards it. A number of older students came up to congratulate her before she had a chance to take a seat. Many hands struck out for her to shake, many large smiles of people who seemed genuinely happy to see her. All of it felt more like a dream to Holly, these people all caring about her felt overwhelming. She turned to see Lyra smiling widely at her too and moved to sit beside her since both seats next to her were unfilled.

Holly watched the last few students go up and be sorted. Two more students were sorted into Gryffindor, both boys. Each time she clapped alongside everyone else. Both boys came to shake her hand and say something nice. But both of them ignored Lyra, the second one with red hair acted worse than the first. He cast Lyra a foul look, similar to how her aunt and uncle would.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" a new voice rang out. "Now that our newest students have been sorted the feast will begin after a few words. They are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you," spoke an old man with long silver hair and beard.

His hands clasped together and all along four tables a massive amount of food appeared. Holly gasped at the seemingly endless amount of food, perhaps the only one to do so. Even as the students around her filled their plates, she couldn't help but stare in disbelief and shock at the whole sight.

"Something wrong?" Lyra asked from her side.

"No...it's just...so much food," Holly said slowly, she tried to get a hold of herself.

"The mash is really good and the meat pie," Lyra told her, a few bites in.

Holly reached for one of her own and set it upon her plate. She looked around again at everyone eating and looked back at the pie a few times.

"You mean..." she spoke lowly to Lyra, nearly whispering. "We can eat all we want?"

The black haired girl raised an eyebrow, Holly's hands trembled slightly, her green eyes still wide.

"Yea of course, nobody is going to stop you if want to eat yourself sick," said Lyra, then adding. "Try not to do that though."

Holly took hold of her fork, gripping onto something lessened the shake of her fingers. There weren't any Dursleys here to stop her from having anything she wanted. Slowly she broke the crust of the pie and took a bite. It tasted so good that she chewed each bite much slower than usual. By the time she ate half the pie, most were on their second plate.

Many different conversations took place around her. Most of them were introducing themselves or they spoke of things Holly had no clue about. She looked up to the long table of professors that faced the students.

"Is that Headmaster Dumbledore?" she asked Lyra, pointing out the old man in the center.

"Yea, he's the most powerful wizard of this age. Mum says he's brilliant," Lyra replied.

Holly slowly scanned the faces of rest of the staff. McGonagall sat directly to the Headmaster's right while the giant man who led them to castle sat on the far left end. Those were the only ones she could recognize yet still she peered curiously at all of them. She could not help but notice a man dressed in solid black with matching greasy black hair falling down his face. Holly set her eyes on him for no longer than a second before he looked right back at her. His gaze did not seem at all pleasant. She looked away quickly, wincing in pain and surprise at her scar hurting.

"Are you ok?" the girl who sat to her left asked.

"Yea, it's my scar, I think," Holly said, rubbing the spot on her forehead though it didn't seem to help.

"Are scars supposed to hurt?" she asked.

"I suppose, once in a while mine will," Holly answered, looking at her fully now.

She is also a first year student, but Holly didn't remember her name from the sorting. Her hair is long, with a dark sandy blonde tint. Hazel eyes with a slight bit of color that matched her hair within them. She looked back at Holly with similar curiosity.

"My name is Fay Dunbar," she said, smiling and appearing rather friendly.

"Holly," she did her best to smile back, all of this quite new to her.

"Potter," Fay said before she could. "Everyone knows who you are."

Holly groaned a little, "Right, I almost forgot."

"Where you raised in the muggle world?" Fay asked.

Holly nodded, "I didn't know about magic until a few weeks ago."

"Wow really?" Fay exclaimed, drawing in the attention of others around them. 

Holly nodded again, squirming a bit under the gaze of several classmates. Their attention was taken back to the table when the dishes vanished. Then reappearing a moment later as a myriad of desserts. Her meat pie still sat on her plate, she took the last few bites to finish it before observing the long line of sweets. All of them looked far different from any desserts she had seen before.

"What is that?" she asked Lyra after she took hold of two oblong pastries from a nearby dish.

"It's a chocolate eclair, they're amazing!" she answered enthusiastically. "Have one, or two."

Holly followed her guidance and grabbed one of the few that remained. She had no idea the dessert is filled with vanilla cream until taking her first bite. Again she ate very slowly, savoring the taste of the sweet dessert. She felt her stomach become full soon after, though she did not eat near as much as the other students around her.

Then the food again disappeared on every table in the hall, ending the feast. The old headmaster stood and all went quiet. Everyone's eyes fixated on him when he cleared his throat and began speaking.

"A few start of term notices before we depart. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Also, I have been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, that magic should not be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trails will be held on the second week of term. Those interested in trying out for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Lastly, I must say that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all those who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Holly's eyes widened in surprise in learning that some places within the school could kill.

"Now, have a good night's sleep, off you go," finished Dumbledore.

The hall began to quickly empty, leaving only the first year students with no idea where to go.

"First year Gryffindors, follow after me," a tall older student with a shining badge called out.

The four girls and four boys that just became Gryffindors walked behind him. Out of the great hall and up many flights of marble stairs. Hanging on the walls as far as she could see were moving portraits. Holly stared with fascination, only to become more perplexed when she heard them talking as well.

"Come on Holly," Lyra turned back to see that she nearly stopped in the corridor. "It's normal."

"It is?" Holly squeaked.

"Yea, all magical portraits do that," said Lyra.

Together they had to walk faster to catch up with the rest of the group. Up many more stairs they went until at last stopping before a portrait at the end of a corridor. A large woman in a pink dress lazily waved a fan towards her face. Holly wondered if the painting is able to feel the breeze.

"Password?" asked the portrait.

"Caput Draconis," the tall prefect answered smoothly before turning back to the new students. "This is the current password to enter Gryffindor tower. Remember it and do not share with anyone outside of this house. My name is Percy Weasley, any problems or questions can be directed towards me or any other prefects."

The round hole behind the portrait could fit only one student at a time. The boys were nice enough to allow the girls to pass through first. Holly followed behind Fay, crouching low for a few meters before entering through the other side.


	11. Chapter 11

A pleasant warmth greeted Holly upon entering the Gryffindor common room. The spacious tower of deep crimson red glowed from the light of three burning hearths. Many of the older students already clustered together on the many chairs and couches set around the room. The prefect Percy pointed out the doorway that led to their domintory before turning and joining with a group of students wearing identical badges.

Some students went directly through those doors, owing to the late hour. The four first year Gryffindor girls walked in unison up a short spiral staircase to their assigned dorm. Fay opened the door and Holly closed it, being the last to enter. Four four-poster beds were set evenly apart from each other with their trunks resting at the foot. Like the common room, everything is colored in deep red, except the dark wooden desks and wardrobe beside each bed.

"Meow!" Lyra's black cat sounded off loudly from on top of her trunk.

The cat ran towards Lyra's feet, evidently wanting to be picked up, which she did.

"Hey, it hasn't been that long," she soothed the animal while rubbing his head. "Uhh, I hope nobody minds a cat in here," she said out loud.

"It's ok," Fay and Hermione said, lightly petting him as they walked by.

"Yea, I don't mind," Holly said a moment later when Lyra looked her way.

"Great, he's smart and will pretty much keep it himself. His name is Felix by the way," said Lyra.

"Oh look, our uniforms have changed," Fay said with a bit of excitement.

The girls went to their beds to observe their now red trimmed cloaks and skirts. The emblem of Gryffindor fastened to match with all other students of the house. Holly did not pay as much attention to the clothes as the other did. Rather she stared at the four poster that is her new bed, for the first time having one of her own. She placed on hand on it and pressed down, feeling how soft and comfortable it must be.

An entryway to the right of each bed led to a small private bathroom. The other three girls gathered their pajamas and went into their own private bathrooms to prepare for bed. Holly still felt her new bed, a minute later she removed her shoes and sat on the edge. Lost in her own thoughts she sat there, eventually entering into awful notions that none of this is real. Instead that this is some sort of dream she is about to wake from. The Holly Potter of yesterday did not have a bed, or a full stomach, or maybe even...a friend. 

Hermione exited her bathroom first to see her still sitting there. She wore blue and yellow striped pajamas with her hair pulled back in a loose tie. Thankfully she didn't pay Holly any attention before settling into her own bed and pulling the curtain closed. Tommorow is the official start of term and it was already much later than her typical bed time. Fay acted much the same, giving Holly a silent wave goodnight before closing up her bed. Lyra came out last, dressed in dark blue pjs, her cat resting in her arms again.

"It's late, aren't you tired?" Lyra asked barely above a whisper.

Holly nodded a few moments later, her eyes glazed over in deep thought.

"What's the matter?" Lyra asked, coming close to sit beside her on the bed.

She swallowed thickly, her throat feeling very tight all of a sudden.

"I-I think I might be dreaming," Holly said finally.

"Ha," Lyra laughed a bit loudly before covering her mouth, not wishing to disturb her new roommates already. "Don't be silly," she whispered.

"This is all just...too much, it doesn't seem real," Holly said, her voice shaking slightly to prove how serious she felt.

"Holly, what is going on?" Lyra asked, now becoming as serious as her.

Lyra scooted back to sit near the center of the bed and motioned for Holly to do the same. Then she pulled the curtain closed, hoping that would allow them to talk louder with more privacy. Holly leaned back against the headboard and pulled her knees up to her chest. Blinking slowly she observed how large her new bed truly is.

"This bed is bigger than the cupboard," she said in a low whisper.

"Cupboard?" Lyra asked, a confused look on her face.

"...It is where I used to sleep, under the stairs," Holly said, wondering if she should talk about what was going on in her mind. But if this is a dream then what did it matter?

"You slept!..." Lyra exclaimed in a much louder tone before stopping herself. "Why?" she asked in a lower voice.

"It's where my aunt and uncle put me," she answered, looking down at her toes. "I keep thinking I'm about to wake up and I'll be there."

Lyra knew she wasn't lying, but she couldn't rid herself of her expression of shocked disbelief. Some of Holly's odd behavior is beginning to make more sense now. But why someone would treat her like that made no sense. Therefore she had to convice her that the here and now is reality. So, balancing her cat in one arm, she reached out and pinched her pinky toe.

"Oww," Holly said more in surprise instead of hurt.

"See, if this is a dream then you would have woken up. But you felt it, so this has to be real," Lyra said, grinning to prove her point.

"Yea, I guess," Holly agreed but didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Or maybe that is something the dream-me would do," Lyra mused.

Holly chuckled at that, the edges of her mouth lifting upwards for a brief grin. Then the remembered something the sorting hat told her. She grew quiet a moment later, nervous about asking but going ahead and saying it anyway.

"Earlier, when the hat was on my head...it said that maybe...we could be friends," Holly began to say with a quivering voice, looking down at her toes again. "I haven't had any friends before so...I don't really know...will you be my friend?"

Lyra's response did come as a surprise when she quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Physical affection is also something very new to her. Holly didn't know what to do but do her best not to flinch or panic.

"Yes, I will be your friend," she said, close to her ear.

Holly smiled again, her eyes brightened as her heart picked up speed within her chest. Her own arms felt ready to hug Lyra in return but a muffled meow from Felix caused her to pull back first.

"Oops, sorry Felix," Lyra said, looking down at her cat, quickly petting him a few times. "Holly, whatever horrible things your aunt and uncle did, you don't have to worry about happening here at Hogwarts."

"Ok, I'll try," she nodded slowly, her voice showing a little optimism.

"Good, let's get some sleep then, tomorrow is probably going to be a long day," whispered Lyra before pulling the curtain back and sliding out. "Goodnight, sweet dreams," she added before closing it back for her.

"Goodnight," Holly said softly, then eased herself to lay flat.

The bed felt so comfortable that it didn't take long for sleep to come. Though still in her school robes and not even noticing or caring. Gently her eyes closed and with a soft smile, she entered into an actual dream. One without the Dursleys or cupboards but one with limitless new possibilities.


	12. Chapter 12

When the next morning came Holly awoke to the sound of a door thudding shut. Though startled at first, she didn't feel the least bit tired upon opening her eyes. She pulled back the bed curtain softly, peering out to see the domintory filled with a dim light. The sun barely a few minutes above rising. Holly climbed off her bed and went swiftly to the nearest window to stare out at the magnificent sight. She hadn't seen a sunrise since she was very little, so the memory of how it looked became hazy to the reality. Holly sat at the window for half an hour before getting ready for the new day.

She also stood under the warm water of the shower for a long time as well. After washing herself she dressed in her new Gryffindor robes and brushed her hair as straight as she could. Then showed her best smile to the mirror before emerging back into the main domintory. Lyra stood by her bed, nearly finished in getting dressed. The room appearead otherwise empty except her and Felix.

"Hey," Lyra spoke causually. "Have good dreams?" she winked, or maybe Holly imagined she did so.

"Hey, yea, I did," Holly smiled back.

"Arrugh, I'm not usually up this early," Lyra vented tiredly. "I'm not exactly a morning person, that's what mum says anyway."

She sat on the edge of her bed beside her cat, fumbling a bit putting her socks on. A nearby door opened and both were taken a little by surprise when Fay walked out of her bathroom. She is already neatly dressed in the red tinted robes.

"Hi, is something wrong?" Fay asked, noticing their confused looks.

"No, just didn't know you were there is all," Lyra said quickly, Holly nodded too.

"Ok...is it alright if..." Fay now looked at Holly directly. Fay's feet shuffled against each other awkwardly.

"Alright if what?" Holly asked when the silence grew too large. Now she began to feel nervous of what the girl might say.

"Well, last night...I sort of," Fay again took pauses between her words. "Well, heard you two talking."

"Hey, eavesdropping is rude," Lyra stared hard at her now.

"I didn't mean to, honest, I barely could hear but I didn't try to," Fay said quickly crossing the room to stand nearby. "Look, how they treated you is awful even though I don't know much about it. But when you said that you didn't have friends before coming to Hogwarts. Well...I want to be your friend too."

Holly stood speechless for a moment. She wasn't sure if she heard the other girl correctly. "You do?" Holly asked.

Fay nodded, "Yea, I know it's hard coming to new places and not having anyone there for you. And opening up to new people isn't easy either, so I'll understand if-"

"I'd like to...be your friend too," Holly said, the words sounding odd to say. "And Lyra too."

"Yea, all three of us right?" Fay turned to the black haired girl who no longer eyed her critically.

"Of course, we should all be friends. We live together now," Lyra said casually, then returning to getting her socks on.

"Great, I think we'll get along superbly," said Fay as she clasped her hands together. "But what about the other new girl?"

"Her name's Hermione, I think," Lyra said while slipping her shoes on.

"We met on the train," Holly spoke up. "She seemed nice, she must have left really early."

"Right, well I'm sure all of our classes will be together so we can catch up to her later," said Fay.

"Let's go to breakfast first, I'm hungry," said Lyra.

The trio of girls made the long journey down several flights of stairs and entered the great hall together. All the while they had to be careful of the moving ones.

"Do we always have to walk up and down soo many stairs?" Fay huffed once they reached the bottom landing.

"Yea, Hogwarts is massive. And unless we learn how to fly, like them-" Lyra pointed out a pair of ghosts gliding by. "We're gonna have to trot."

The ghosts unnerved Holly more than anything else she'd seen so far. As they would often appear suddenly out of the walls, sometimes from above or below. They all acted nice and harmless, except for Peeves the Poltergeist. Who swooped down to torment students a few floors above them.

The Great Hall looked mostly filled with students when they entered. Holly followed behind the two to sit at the Gryffindor table. She couldn't help but notice students turning her way, some pointing and whispering. 

"That's Holly Potter"-"She's so small, is she old enough to be here?"-"Girl-Who-Lived remember?"-"Can you see the scar?" were the loudest comments spoken around the hall.

She tried her best to ignore it as she had to at her previous school. People would ignore her too after a while, she hoped it wouldn't take as long for that to happen here. It felt loads better just not having Dudley around anymore. No longer having to see her aunt and uncle anymore also lifted her spirit immensily. Hogwarts already made her feel more comfortable and at-home than the cupboard did after barely more than a day. Thanks in some part to the two girls that sat on each side of her, close to the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Come on, eat already," Lyra urged after Holly gazed out at all the food, still not eating. "You can stand to gain a stone or two, you know."

"Yea, it's just...unusual to see," said Holly. "And have."

"Well, have some already," Lyra scooted the bacon and toast closer.

"You are kinda skinny," Fay confirmed. "So we'll make sure you eat enough."

Fay filled her cup with pumpkin juice, placing it beside her rising stack of food upon her plate. She ate quietly, feeling waves of relief at no longer having to cook nearly every morning, and rarely having any of it.

Hermione walked into the hall a few minutes later. Her backpack appeared heavy with books as she struggled a bit to take it off. She sat further down the table from them, choosing to sit and have her breakfast by herself.

"Mail's here," Lyra spoke before Holly looked up to see hundreds of owls filtering into the hall.

"Is this normal too?" Holly questioned.

"Yeah, of course," Lyra answered back. "How else would we be able to communicate?"

"Shouting at each other I guess," Fay said sarcastically with a grin.

"See, owls work better," said Lyra as one landed on the table in front of her.

It's leg extended out, showing a letter tied on. Lyra quickly took it off and unrolled it. Holly stared at the owl curiously, for the first time seeing one so close. A moment later it flew away with all the rest of its kind.

Lyra chuckled a bit as she read the letter. "Mum says she misses me already, it hasn't even been a day."

"Mum's are like that," Fay said from Holly's other side. "Have you been away from her before?"

"Yea, loads of times. Sometimes she'll have to be at work for two or three days at a time. She just really wants to know if I'm in Ravenclaw I think," said Lyra.

"How will you write back? All the owls have left," Holly pointed out.

"There is an owlery somewhere here at Hogwarts. I'll write back home later, after lessons," Lyra said as she rolled the parchment and tucked it safely in her pocket. "I guess the news will be disappointing to her."

Professor McGonagall steadily moved their way, passing out class schedules to each year of Gryffindor students. She nodded slightly towards Holly while handing her the parchment. Holly and her two new friends read their timetable for the day's classes. Charms first, then History of Magic and after lunch Defense Against the Dark Arts. Filled with excitement they left the hall a few minutes later for their first lesson.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived somewhat early to their Charms class. The room contained only two other Ravenclaw students who also looked just as excited as they waved their wands somewhat dangerously at each other. The three took their seats near the front with Holly in the middle. Which felt odd for her since the other two young witches could easily hold a conversation about all kinds of magicial stuff she knew nearly nothing about. Holly listened close but usually didn't have anything to add.

The classroom gradually filled as the minutes went past. Professor Flitwick walked in, a rather tiny man with a pleasant demeanor. His voice squeaked a bit when he talked loud enough for the whole room to hear and he smiled quite easily. He began the lecture with a roll call, pausing a moment at Holly's name and grinning specifically towards her.

Since it was their first lesson, no wands were used. Instead they took notes as he spoke of the importance and usefulness of various charms. Holly quickly found out the difficulty of writing with a standard quill and ink. Though the girls at her side were able to jot down his words effortlessly by the looks of it. The words on their parchment uniform and concise while hers appeared sloppy with heavier blots of ink shadowing letters of light etching. She set her quill down and listened more intently instead.

History of Magic eventually lulled her to near sleep. Professor Binns, the ghost, possessed a special ability to make the most exciting history incredibily boring. His monotone voice never changed as he went on and on, obvlious to the attention span of his students. Halfway through the lesson only Hermione Granger continued on writing notes.

Afterwards while sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch, Lyra began writing a letter back home. Holly again looked her plate stacked high with all kinds of wonderful food. Fay set a lot of roast beef, roast chicken legs, mashed potato and biscuits in front of Holly without her asking.

"Gonna share some with the rest of us Potter?" laughed a boy sitting across from her.

"Hey, there is plenty to go around," Lyra said barely looking up from her parchment. "Besides, she needs to eat more."

"Won't argue that, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter, I'm Seamus," he replied, leaning across the table to shake her hand.

After a moment of hesitation, Holly reached up and shook it. His accent sounded Irish, though she wasn't totally sure. She saw his grin grow wider still before he let go of her hand.

"Can't wait to tell mum I've met a saviour," said Seamus.

"Get in line," Lyra said hardly above a whisper while she wrote.

Holly blushed but didn't say anything as he thankfully continued on talking about his family. Beside him sat a boy who introduced himself as Dean Thomas. Already the two looked to be friends as they laughed about stories from home.

Though Holly still felt full from breakfast, she managed to eat a good bit of everything on her plate. Earnestly she waved off all new attempts to put more food in front her.

Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be just as boring as History of Magic. Most students blamed Professor Quirrell for that, since the subject appeared much more interesting than mere ancient historical events. Yet the nervous and stuttering professor had them read from their textbooks most of the lesson, wands safely hidden away.

The following nights and days went by smoothly for Holly. Her new friends began to grow more comfortable now they no longer held the impression of her as some sort of demi-god hero. They recongized her as human, at least to them. A girl who needed friends, even though she hasn't opened up much.

The other classes were not as difficult as she feared. Turns out that many of her fellow classmates were also quite new to most things being taught. Herbology allowed the students to be active for once, instead of sitting still at their desks. Professor Sprout had them moving through the greenhouses carrying sacks of dirt and pots. Teaching first of what to beware from the various magical plants and fungi.

Wednesday night at the stroke of midnight began their Astronomy class. Set at the top of the highest tower at Hogwarts. Professor Sinistra explained the constellations and made sure each student had their telescope set exactly to what they were currently studing. Holly felt awestruck watching the night sky, something she rarely was able to see before coming to Hogwarts. No matter the late hour, she never felt a bit of drowsiness.

Transfiguration brought her close to Professor McGonagall for the first time since the sorting ceremony. Also for the first time, allowing them to use their wands in class. They were each given one matchstick to turn into a needle. It turned out to be more complex than first thought by many Gyrffindors and Hufflepuffs. Only Hermione Granger managed to fully transfigure her matchstick, earning their house five points. Lyra somewhat transfigured her matchstick, it turned to the shape of a needle but remained solid wood. Holly could not bring about a change in her item at all.

Thursday night after dinner, Holly with her two new friends sat in the Gryffindor common room. It was somewhat crowded, still the trio sat at one the tables near a window. They passed their notes for their homework assignments around, proofreading and correcting it to begin their essays. Felix laid upon the table, his tail swooshing around precariously close to the burning candles.

"This one is already graded," Holly said, slightly confused while looking at Fay's charms essay. Red ink crossed through many of her original lines, with more red ink written at the margins of her parchment. The red notes read out phrases like 'poor sentence structure' and long rewriting of how it should look.

"Yea and a mistake that was," Fay huffed, suddenly souding upset. "I was in the library this morning to start on it right. The bookkeeper says all the copies of the book I need have been checked out. She tells me Hermione got the last one and pointed out where she was. She let me read but wouldn't let me leave me with it, since she said she would need it later. Nevermind she had like ten giant books in front of her. Then when I ask if she'll read my essay, she starts marking it up with red ink," Fay finished after adding. "Made me feel like a bit of a idiot really."

"She makes everyone look stupid," Lyra said. "I'll bet she knows all the textbooks by heart."

The pair giggled, only surpressing their laughter when Hermione entered through the portrait hole. As always, the muggle-born girl went directly to the dorms, paying no attention to anyone.

"What do you think her problem is?" Fay asked with a bit of nastyness in her tone.

Holly could only shrug her shoulders and shook her head to signal that she didn't know. She hadn't talked to Hermione since they were on the train. Holly still didn't feel very confident trying to make new friends. Especially with one who seemed to want their own space, since she didn't talk with anyone but professors.

Felix suddenly jumped down from their table, charging straight towards the other side of the room. Where a redheaded boy named Ronald Weasley sat in one of the overstuffed chairs. He gently petted his rat who decided to come out of his pocket for the first time today. Felix ran and jumped on the arm of the chair, close to striking distance from the rat.

"Oi, get this cat outta here!" Ron shrieked out, protecting his pet with both hands.

"Felix, come back," Lyra ran over quickly to grab of him.

Her black cat swiped down at the trapped rat, causing a scratch on the back of Ron's hand.

"Ow, curse that bloody creature!" Ron yelled out as Lyra picked her cat up.

"Don't be mad at him!" Lyra nearly shouted. "He's a cat, cats chase rats don't you know?"

"That's right, I should be mad at you. Since you brought it here and taught it all about killing stuff eh?" Ron said.

"I-I didn't teach a cat to attack rats! Are you mental?" Lyra returned, taken aback slightly by his words.

"That's a load of rubbish, all you Blacks know how to do is sneak about, cheating and murdering if you don't get your way," Ron said angrily as he rose up to his feet. "You should have been sorted in Slytherin! I've heard plenty of stories about your family, I'll keep my eyes watchful on you."

Holly then noticed how silent the common room suddenly became. Everyone's conversation stilled as they watched the two first years argue. Ron continued saying a few more hurtful insults before storming up to his dormintory, slamming the door as he went. Lyra surpressed her need to stomp while making her way back to her seat. She then set Felix back on the tabletop.

"Stay still would you," Lyra said sternly while pointing directly at him.

"It's really not his fault," Fay defended the cat. "He saw a rat."

"Honestly! Who keeps a rat as a pet anyway," Lyra fumed.

"Don't mind little Ronnikins-" appearred a voice from behind her.

"-He's only sensitive about his rat," said another voice, though they sounded similar.

"I don't understand why, they're not even on the allowed pet list," said Lyra, half turning to see two identical red haired boys. "Who are you?" she asked, her eyes moving from one twin to the other.

"Fred-" introduced one.

"George-" said the other.

"Weasley, at your service," they spoke in unison before extending their hands.

They did so in such a way that Lyra had to cross her own arms to properly shake them.

"Lyra Black," she said, doing her best to tamp down her anger and took their hands.

"Ah the Nobel and Ancient House of Black-" said George.

"-Infamous House of Black-" Fred said, still firmly shaking her hands.

"I really don't have anything to do with that!" Lyra said, her temper boiling up again. "I was raised by my mum's side all my life."

"Ah of course Miss-" stated George.

"-You're nothing like them." Fred finished.

"So what do you want?" Lyra asked.

"We'll make a deal-" Fred said.

"-A simple and easy one." George said with a slight smile.

Lyra looked back and forth, not sure what to make of the twins. "I'm listening."

"We'll calm down little Ronnikins and get him to apologize-" George proposed.

"-But you'll have to keep a close eye on your cat there." reasoned Fred.

Lyra took a moment before answering. "I only want him to apologize if he means it."

"Sincerity-" began George.

"-A good trait." said Fred.

The twins went up to their domintory soon after finishing their agreement with Lyra. The girls returned to their homework, staying past midnight to finish the majority of it.

"So how are you liking Hogwarts Holly?" Fay asked as they left the common room.

"I love it," Holly said, smiling at the sudden realization.

"You should smile more," Lyra said, studing her. "You look great when you smile."

Holly felt her cheeks redden. "Ok, I'll try to," she said with another hopeful smile.


	14. Chapter 14

On the Friday of their first week of classes, the trio sat eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Fay flipped through the pages of the new Witch Weekly that just arrived. Holly tried yogurt for the first time, complete with a variety of berries and granola.

"Have we got Potions today?" Holly asked aloud.

"I think so, it's the only class we haven't been to yet," Lyra replied, slowly stirring her porriadge. She looked tired more so this morning, preferring to sleep in at least a few extra hours.

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing across the table. Beside him stood his burly friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Gyole.

"A word? Outside," he said, looking directly at Lyra.

"Go on," Lyra groaned. "I'm not getting up."

Draco looked both ways down the Gryffindor table as he leaned in closer.

"It might be important, cousin," said Draco.

Lyra's eyebrows shot up in surprise, now full awake. "What are you on about?"

Draco pointed with his eyes towards the doors and stayed silent.

"Alright," she said before turning towards Holly. "I'll be back in just a minute."

Holly nodded but felt slightly anxious and shared a nervous look with Fay while watching her leave. Lyra followed the three Slytherin boys out the main doors of the hall. It took longer than a minute for her to return. When she did, she moved at a brisk pace and looked visibly annoyed.

"What did he want?" Fay asked once she sat back down.

"To try and tell me what I can and can't do," growled Lyra. "He is even more of a prat than I first thought."

"Is he really your cousin?" Holly asked lightly, trying not to make her angrier.

"Yea, I think so, I'll write mum about it but he acted really certain that we're related. Second cousins apparantly," Lyra huffed.

"And you didn't know?" Fay asked.

Lyra shook her head. "I knew there were some people on my dad's side. But I didn't know their names and I hoped they weren't gits like Draco Malfoy."

Lyra stopped venting a short time later as Professor McGonagall walked by handing out schedules. As expected only one class was listed for first year Gryffindors, double potions. They quickly finished their breakfast and exited the hall together.

"Does anyone know where the potions classroom is?" Holly asked.

Surprisingly she was answered by Draco Malfoy who stood nearby with his two large friends. He eyed Lyra critically still as he came forward.

"We know, it would be best for you lot to follow us," he said boastfully. "Since it's way down in the dungeons, one wrong turn and you'll be lost all day, maybe forever."

"Oh shove off," Lyra replied.

"Don't be like that cousin. There is so much you've got to learn," Draco said in his usual prompous tone.

Draco ignored her complaints while he walked beside his newfound cousin, leading her down into the cold depths of the school. Holly and Fay followed behind them a few paces as Draco made it clear he wanted to talk only to Lyra. Holly turned back to see the two other Slytherin boys walking close on their heels. Both of them looked similar to Dudley, her one and only cousin. Holly shivered a bit and it wasn't from the air growing colder as they went.

A few minutes of walking led all of them into a dark classroom deep in the dungeons. A few Slytherin girls already sat in their seats while the rest of the room was still empty. Draco still kept up his hushed conversation with Lyra while the three Gryffindors took their seats near the back.

"Alright, you've shown us the way," Lyra said loudly, motioning for him to move on with his friends.

But her cousin refused to, instead taking the seat to her left.

"Can't believe you don't know proper pureblood etiquette," Holly overheard him say. "I know your father wasn't there but that's a poor excuse-"

"Bugger off you prat!" Lyra bit out, her temper flaring dangerously as the boy clearly touched a nerve.

Draco looked somewhat shocked at her tone while he stared at her with his mouth agape. The room now became silent with everyone's eyes watching them. More students entering in now, signaling the class is about to start.

"You best come around cousin," Draco whispered threateningly.

Lyra kept her fixed glare on him until he finally left to sit with his friends near the front of the room.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked from her right.

Lyra nodded stiffly with her jaw still firmly clenched. "I really can't stand people like him," she admitted. "He thinks he's so much better than everyone."

At that moment a dark figure shot into the room, slamming the door shut. The black robes behind the Hogwarts potions master billowed up behind him. Everyone within the room went quiet immediately. He walked quickly to his desk at the front of the class. He began calling names and checking them off from the scroll he held. He seemed to pause at Lyra's name and completely stopped when he got to Holly.

"Ah yes, our newest celebrity," he mocked, causing some Slytherins to laugh.

Holly looked down, wondering to herself what she might to have done to make him dislike her already. After finishing calling the rest of the names he began a short speech about the art of potion making. Holly began to write some of what he spoke, though it was difficult to hear as he did not talk very loud. He introduced himself as Professor Snape, resident potions master.

"Potter!" he said suddenly, raising his tone much louder, causing Holly to jump up slightly in her seat. The quill she held marked a long inky streak across her new parchment. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Holly felt her mouth go dry, she had no clue what any of that is, much less the correct answer. Hermione Granger sat at the row of desks in front of her, an arm raised high in the air. Holly kept his eyes down at her fingers, though they wouldn't offer any help.

"I don't know, sir," Holly said quietly.

"Let's try another one Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir," Holly said quieter still.

"Haven't considered taking a look at your potions book before entering my class?" he sneered. "Thought everyone would just give you passing grades and a pat on the back?"

Holly felt more and more eyes on her though she didn't look up. The sounds of students laughing at her ignorance brought back old memories of her muggle school days. Beside her Lyra nearly shook with indignation, as Professor Snape wouldn't stop pressing Holly. Lyra stared directly at him, though Holly still refused to glance his way.

"Let's find out if there is anything you do know Potter. Tell me what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Again she did not know the answer. Just as she was about to say that, Lyra leaned over a bit to whisper. "They're the sa-"

"Black!" Professor Snape said sharply. "Attempting to cheat are you? Five points will be taken from Gryffindor!"

Lyra gripped the sides of her stool tightly. Barely keeping a check on her anger while boring a deep stare at the man. Ahead of them Hermione began waving her arm back and forth, trying desperately to answer the question.

"Well Potter?" Snape continued a moment later. "Don't know that one either?"

Holly swallowed, trying to force down tears that threatened to come. "I-I don't know the answer."

"Tut-tut, fame clearly isn't everything," he said.

Half the class barely contained their laughter now. Professor Snape finally moved on to explain their lesson for the day. Groups of two were set up to begin brewing the potion for curing boils. He allowed Holly and Lyra work together while Fay paired with Seamus. None of the Gryffindors paired with any Slytherins either.

Instructions on the pages of the potions book were simple enough to understand, but harder to follow as the professor circled the room while they worked. Holly set about cutting and weighing the various ingredients while Lyra stewed the cauldron. She re-read the steps from her book a few times just to make sure before moving on to the next step.

"That's too many!" snapped the professor from above her.

Holly flinched violently, her hands accidently hitting her brass scales. A dozen or more porcupine quills were flung across her table. A few fell into their cauldron, causing an outpour of dark smoke to fly up. It smelt terrible, most students had to cover their noses and move away quickly from their own cauldrons.

"Idiot girl!" Professor Snape snapped above her again, his voice sounding raspy. He vanished their potion with a flick of his wand to stop the billowing smoke from continuing. "Are you trying to scar everyone's throat in here Potter? Five points from Gryffindor!"

Holly couldn't keep from looking down while Snape berated her further. She trembled slightly and fought back the urge to cry. Unfriendly gazes of her fellow housemates were now upon her. They were angry at both her and Lyra.

"Do you know anything of potions whatsoever?" he paused, awaiting her to reply.

Holly slowly shook her head. "N-no Sir," she mumbled, biting back a trembling bottom lip as best she could.

"Pay attention to the instructions then! And start over unless you both want to fail your first lesson," Snape rounded on Lyra before finally moving on.

Lyra looked to the clock on the dungeon wall, knowing there was little chance of finishing it before class ended. She turned to Holly, who looked panic stricken.

"I'm sorry," Holly gasped, a few tears gathered and ready to cascade down. "I didn't mean to mess it up," she continued to her new friend who likely wouldn't be after causing a zero grade and the loss of points.

"It's not your fault, it's his," Lyra said, motioning towards the turned back of the potions master. "The creep!" Lyra couldn't help but add, causing Snape to instantly turn back around and face them.

"Black! What did you say?" Snape stared directly into her stormy grey eyes.

"Nothing," Lyra jumped a bit in surprise that he somehow heard her from so far away.

"Liar," he said, confidently peeling through the pages of her mind. He could all the nasty things she wanted to say and do. "Five more points from Gryffindor."

"That's not fair!" Lyra snapped back.

"Do you wish to have detenion as well?" threatened Snape.

Lyra bit her lip hard to prevent the words she wanted to say from escaping. It was not until nearly an hour later, as they walked up from the dungeons that she could say it. They managed to finish another potion yet Professor Snape still gave them barely above a passing grade.

"I hate that overgrown bat!" she seethed. "Greasy old creepy vulture!"

Some Gyffindors within earshot laughed, but Holly didn't. Professor Snape truly frightened her and seemed to hold real animosity towards her. Or maybe it was just a Slytherin thing, as she understood it coming from older Gryffindors she'd occasionally overhear. She knew Professor Snape is the head snake of Slytherin House already. Serpents did not do well with any of the other houses it seemed.

"Especially with the way he would stare at Holly," Lyra pointed out.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Holly said, startled out of her wondering.

"You didn't notice?" asked Lyra.

"Even I noticed," Fay said, walking closer beside her.

"No, I did my best to not look his way. It would make me more nervous, I think," said Holly.

"I don't blame you, he's one that it's better to not look at," Lyra said, half joking and half serious. "Forget about him, we've got the weekend now to relax."

"But we still have a lot of homework to do," Holly reminded her.

"Oh there will be plenty of time for all that," said Lyra, waving her hand to mentally brush that aside. "We can wonder the grounds without worrying about being late for anything. Don't you want to explore? There is so much to see!"

Holly nodded, thankful for anything that would take potions class off her mind. They entered back to the main hall now. Lyra gently pulled Holly by the cuff her school robe towards the sunlit grounds.

"Come on, we haven't been to the quidditch pitch yet," Lyra said happily.

She took hold of Fay with her other hand to usher her along as well. Together they nearly sprinted outside and did not return to the castle until nightfall.


End file.
